Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory dates a guy but leave her when she gets pregnant. After Rory's duaghter is born she dates and marrys the other guy but who is not the father of the baby but he gets violent towards Rory so she divorces him. Rory and Ava meets Logan what will happen?
1. Character Info

**Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On  
Character Info**

* * *

**Jacob: **He is is 23 years old, 65ft 10' tall, with brown eyes and short black hair.  
His full name is Jacob David Wilson. He works at his own law firm.  
He is independent and assertive but can be aggressive and is scared of bees.  
He was brought up by a single mother with help from his uncle. His birthday is 11th February.  
He is Rory's boyfriend who she meets on the campagin trail and he is the father of Rory's daughter Ava.  
He was neglected and abused when he was young by his uncle.

**Kath:** She is 25 years old, 5ft 2' tall, with brown eyes and long curly auburn red hair past her shoulders.  
She is ambitious and positive but can be messy and is scared of flying.  
Her full name is Kath Rose Forman. Her birthday is 15th June.  
She is a receptionist at The Downtown Gazette in Long Beach.  
She has a daughter name Kimberley Anne Forman. She is single.  
She was brought up in a strict religious community.  
She lives next door to Jacob.

**Jean:** She is 22 years old, 6ft 2' tall, with hazel eyes and blonde hair.  
She is outgoing and reliable but can be self-centred and is scared of nothing.  
She is a receptionist / PA for Mr Fletcher at The Downtown Gazette.  
Her birthday is 21st September. She has 1 older sister named Julia.  
She got her education from being home schooled. She has an overbearing personality.  
She was brought up to be polite and well mannered.  
Her full name is Jean Madison Clark.

**Mr Fletcher: **He is 53 years old, 6ft 3' tall, with blue eyes and brown hair.  
His full name is Kevin Paul Fletcher. He was the middle child of three.  
He is light-hearted and reliable but can be rude and is scared of thunder and lightning.**  
**He is Rory's boss at The Downtown Gazette. He was born on the 18th of February.  
He got his education from the Open University.

**Dr Sandy:** He is 48 years old, 6ft 2' tall, with green eyes and black hair.  
He is sentimental and hard-working but can be suspicious and is scared of cats.  
He is Rory's docter through out her pregnancy with Ava.  
His birthday is 19th August. His full name is Sandy John Anderson.  
He was were adopted when he was 5 after his parents died in a car crash.  
He was sent to boarding school at the age of 12. He got his education from reading books in the library.  
**  
Ava: **She is 2 year old. She has short curley brown hairn and brown eyes.  
She Rory and Jacobs daughter that Rory mainly raises by herself.  
Her birthday is September the 23rd. She is cute, smart, shy, quiet and adorable.  
She takes after Rory. Her full name is Ava Leigh Gilmore.

**Madison: **She is 24 years old, 5ft 7' tall, with green eyes and brown hair.  
She is outgoing and bold but can be moody and is scared of dogs.  
She is Louise's couisn who lives in long beach. She is also one of Rory's bridesmaids.  
She is 24 and birthday is April the 9th. She was brought up in a rich neighbourhood.  
She got her education from a succession of expensive schools.  
Her full name is Madison Heather Baker.

**Jared:** He is 33 years old, 6ft 2' tall, with green eyes and short brown hair.  
He is outgoing and aggressive but can be mean and is scared of being alone.  
He is Rory's husband of 9 months who Rory divorces after he starts getting violent.  
His birthday is March 1st. His full name is Jared Sean Smith.  
He works for his grandfathers and fathers accounting firm.  
**  
Sophie:** She is 4 years old. Her birthday is 13th June.  
She is Josh and Honor's Daughter. Logan is Sophie's Uncle.  
She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She goes to preschool in Hartford  
Her full name is Sophie Marie McDonald.  
She is a chatty, enthusiastic, cheerful and energetic.

**Ella:** She is 3 years old. Her birthday is 18th April.  
She is Lindsay and Dean's Daughter.  
She has long brown hair and brown eyes.  
Her full name is Ella Izzy Forestor.  
She is bubbly, creative and curious.

**Mandy:** She is 2 years old. Her brithday is 27th May.  
She is Stephanie and Colins daugher and Lillian's younger sister.  
She has blonde hair and brown eyes.  
Her full name is Mandy Sam McCrae.  
She is bubbly, enthusiastic and curious.

**Lillian: **She is 3 years old. Her birthday is 1st December.  
She is Mandy's older sister and Stephanie and Colins other daughter.  
She has blonde hair and brown eyes.  
Her full name is Lillian Grace McCrae.  
She is a talkative, cheerful and energetic

**Sara:** She is 2 years old. Her birthday is 24th March.  
She is Finn and Rosemary's daughter.  
She has red hair and brown eyes.  
Her full name is Sara Rose Morgan.  
She is a chatty, creative and energetic.

**Jane: **She is 36 years old, 5ft 10' tall, with emerald green eyes and red hair.  
She is resourceful and assertive but can be boastful and is scared of dogs.  
She is Rory's boss at the Hartford Gazette. Her birthday is 24 March.  
She has red hair and green eyes. She is married to Ian Percy Harvey.  
Her full name is Jane Leah Harvey.

* * *

_**Photos of cast on profile page except main cast of the show**_


	2. Chapter 1

********

Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After Rory graduated yale she told Logan that she couldn't marry him because she wasn't ready so she handed Logan the ring back and Logan walked away from her.  
She was having trouble getting a job in journalism until she got offered a job as a reporter on the campaign trail and she accepted it.  
While on the campaign trail she meet Jacob and they started dating.  
By the end of the campaign trail Jacob asks Rory to move in with him and live with him and Rory accepts the Downtown Gazette.

"I got the job at the Downtown Gazettte" Rory tells Jacob

"Thats great Rory" Jacobs says picking her up and spinning her around

"Jacob can you please put me down?" Rory asks

"Sorry" Jacob says and kisses her

"So I was wondering would you like to move in with me?" Jacob asks

"Yes, I would love to" Rory says

* * *

On Friday morning Jacob drives them to Rory's mums place and she let her mum know before they left.  
When they arrive Lorelai's place Jacob takes the suitcases out of the car and takes them in to Rory's room.  
Rory goes to find her mum who is in the kitchen with Luke who has a cup of Coffee in his hand.

"Hey Luke, Im glad your hear. I have news" Rory says "I got a reporter job at Downtown Gazette in Long Beach, California. I start on Monday"

"Wow Rory. Thats great" Luke says and hugs Rory "Your choose for dinner, but I' have to go now back to the diner"

"Ok, I'll come in later to see Lane" Rory says

"See you Rory, Jacob" Luke says

"Bye Luke" Jacob says "Hi Lorelai"

"Hi Jacob" Lorelai says

"So when you planning on leaving?" Lorelai asks

"Tomorrow morning, where driving all the way down taking my things" Rory says "It's a long drive"

"Oh" Lorelai says "I thought you would of been flying down"

"Nope driving" Rory says "It take about 1 day 23 hours so we should be there sometime Sunday"

* * *

Around 2 pm Rory and Jacob goes for a walk to Lukes and Lorelai head back to work.  
Rory passes several Stars Hollow residents and tells them about her new Job in Long Beach California.  
They walk into Lukes and he makes them some lunch and pours them both some coffee.  
Lane gets a break and comes over to Rory and Jacobs table.

"Hey Lane" Rory and Jacob says

"Hi Rory, Jacob" Lane says

During Lane's break Rory and Lane talks and Rory tell Lane that she got a job but it's in California and when Rory tells Lane that she is leaving tomorrow morning Lane gets a sad face on.  
Rory promises to ring and talk to her or visit as often as she can. After a while Lane has to get back to work and Rory and Jacob finish there lunch, they leave Lukes and goes for a walk.  
When they get back to Lorelai's place Rory unlocks the door and they go in. Rory starts getting her things packed up to take and places them in boxes including most of her books.  
Rory and Jacob are packing Rory's things up when Lorelai gets home at 4:00pm.

* * *

Later that night at 7:00pm when Luke gets home he starts making diner for them all.  
When Luke is finished cooking it he puts it on the talbe and everyone serves them self.  
After dinner Rory and Jacob watch tv for a short time before they go to bed because they have a long drive to Long Beach.  
They go into Rory's room and gets changed for bed.  
Rory takes her bed and Jacob has the trundle bed and they fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rory and Jacob gets up and they have showers.  
Rory first then Jacob. Once Rory is dressed they have breakfast and Coffee with Luke and Lorelai.  
They pack the car with Lukes and Lorelais help then says good bye.

"Bye Mum, Luke" Rory says "I'll call you when we arrive in Long Beach"

"I'll miss you" Lorelai says "Bye Jacob"

"Bye Luke, Lorelai" Jacob says

"Bye Rory, Jacob" Luke says

"Thank god your still here" Lane says "We thought we wouldn't get to say goodbye to you"

"You almost missed us" Rory says

* * *

Lane, Zach. Steve and Kwon says there goodbyes to Rory and Jacob then Rory and Jacob hops in the car and Rory starts driving to Long Beach Califronia waving to her family and friends.  
They use a Gps System to get to Long Beach California. They take several stops for Food, Toilet and changing of drivers so they can get a rest.  
On Sunday while Jacob is driving them they reach Long Beach, California and Rory is sleeping.  
Jacob reaches his beach house where he lives and pulls into the drive way and parks the car.  
Jacob wake Rory up who is sleepingto let her know they have arrived.

"Rory, where here" Jacob tells her and Rory wake up

"Im hungry, Can we get some breafast of Lunch?" Rory asks

"Sure and it's lunch time" Jacob says

* * *

Jacob goes out for lunch at a cafe and Rory orders coffee to try and help wake her up.  
After Lunch they go back to Jacobs beach house and Rory rings her mum and talks to her for a bit then after she hangs up Rory goes to bed.  
Jacob who is also tired is already in bed and feels Rory wraps her arms around him and they sleep for most of the day.  
They wake up at 8:30pm for dinner and has canned Spagetti on toast.  
After dinner Rory starts unpacking some of her things then goes back to bed so she isn't tired for her first day of work.

* * *

The next day on Monday Rory gets up and has a shower and Jacob also has a shower after Rory.  
Rory and Jacob have breakfast together. After breakfast Jacob drops her off to work at the Downtown Gazette.  
Jacob head to his law firm where he works. Rory enters the building and goes to the reception desk.

"Hi Madam, how may I help you?" Kath the reception lady asks

"Im Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but I go by Rory, Im just new here" Rory says

"Hi Rory, Im Kath, you must be the new reporter for the Downtown Gazette" Kath says

"Yeah, Where do I go?" Rory asks

"Go to the forth floor and ask Jean the reception lady for Mr Fletcher" Kath says "Tell her your the new reporter"

"Thanks" Rory says

* * *

Rory takes the elevator to the forth floor and goes to the reception desk and does exactly what Kath told her.  
Jean lets Mr Fletcher know Rory is there and comes out to meet her.

"Hi Im Mr Fletcher you must be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, it is nice to meet you" Mr Fletcher says

"Yes thats me, I go by Rory. It is nice to meet you too" Rory says

"Ok Rory" Mr Fletcher says starting to show her around

While showing Rory around he also introduces her to other members of the staff.  
Once he is finished the tour and introductions he gives Rory her first assignment and Rory sits at her desk and starts working on it.

* * *

Rory finishes work at 6:00pm and Jacob picks her up from work and they decide to go shopping for a car for Rory.  
Once they get Rory a car they go back to the beach house and Jacob cooks them dinner.  
While Jacob is cooking Rory reads a book out on the porch of the beach house.  
She meets some of the neighbours who live next to Jacob.  
A while later when dinners ready Jacob comes out and Rory is talking to Kath on of his neighbour and the reception person she meet that morning.  
Jacob tells her that dinner is ready so she says goodbye to Kath and they go in and have dinner.  
After dinner Rory calls Lane and talks to her for a while and Jacob watches the news.  
Once Rory is finished on the phone she sits down beside Jacob and they put a movie on to watch.  
Later that night they go to bed and sleep ready for the next day of work.

* * *

A couple months later in the weekend Rory and Jacob goes down to the beach and they sit there on a picnic blanket.  
They go for a swim while they are there. They are relaxing in the sun when a Beach Volley ball hits Rory in the back because she is facing Jacob.  
Louise and her cousin Madison come's over to retrive their Volley Ball.

"Hi im sorry about that My cousin here has really bad aim" Louise says "We didn't mean to hit you with our Volley Ball"

"That's fine" Rory says

"Rory?" Louise asks

"Yeah, Louise, wow Hi" Rory says

"So do you live here?" Louise asks

"Yeah, I moved here 2 months ago and I work at the Downtown Gazette" Rory says

* * *

"What about you?" Rory ask

"Yeah, I live here with Madison my cousin" Louise says "But only been here one month"

"This is Jacob my boyfriend" Rory says pointing to Jacob "And this is my friend Louise from High school" pointing to Louise

"Hi Nice to meet you Jacob" Louise says

"You too Louise" Jacob says

* * *

Rory and Jacob talk to Louise and Madison for a while and Jacob also invites them over for dinner.  
Rory and Louise catch up on old times and Jacob find out things he didn't know about Rory.  
Later that night Louise and Madison leave and goes back to there appartment.  
Rory and Jacob clean up and washes the dishes before heading to bed.

* * *

Every thing was going perfect in Rory and Jacob's relationship they had been living together for a year now and in Early December they both decided they where both ready to get more intermate and they had sex for the first time in there relationship and they used protection.  
They both thought nothing could go wrong but it did. Early January Rory started felling sick and vomiting everymorning and sometime in the night and always tired then one day Rory suspected she was pregnant because she hadn't had her period in a long while.  
So that Friday Rory went out at lunchtime and got several pregancy test and took them all and they all turned possitive but she didn't belive the test so she made a doctors appointment that afternoon after work and went and found out that she was indeed pregnant.  
Rory was scared to tell Jacob so on her way home she called her mum and talked to her and her mum convinced her to just tell him sooner rather than later.  
So when she got home she made a cup of hot chocolate because they where out of Coffee and she was waiting for Jacob to get home.  
Jacob eventually got home and he gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Hey Babe, how you feeling?" Jacob asks

"Ok, still a little sick but thats because Im Pregnant" Rory says "We are going to be parents"

"How did this happen, we where safe?" Jacob ask flipping out

"Well they do say that contraception is only 97% effective" Rory tells him

"Im sorry Rory but I can't do it, this isn't what I want Rory, Im not the family kind of guy, I can't raise this baby with you, I think you should consider an abortion" Jacob says

"An abortion is the last thing im doing, you can't make me get an abortion, I keeping the baby, I just raise this baby by myself, my mum did and she was only 16 and Im 24 so I can to" Rory tells Jacob madly yelling at him

"Fine have it your way Rory, but that means you have to leave, If your going to raise this baby your not doing it here" Jacob says breaking up with Rory

* * *

Rory goes into the bedroom and pack a whole bunch of things in a suitcase and comes back out.

"Goodbye Jacob" Rory says grabs her suitcase "I'll get the rest later when I find somewhere to stay"

Rory left Jacob's Beach House with her suitcase crying and puts it in her car.  
She sits in it for a while then drives to Louise and Madison's apartment.  
When she gets there Rory knocks on the door and Madison opens the door.

* * *

"Rory are you Okay?" Madison asks and Rory shakes her head

"Is Louise here, I need to talk to her?" Rory asks

"She is here, Im sure our guests wont mind" Madison says "Come in"

"Im sorry, I didn't realise, it's just I had no where else to go" Rory says walking in

"That's Ok" Madison says

Madison and Rory are walking into the Lounge when Olivia, Marty and Lucy walks past them.

* * *

"Rory Hi" Marty says

"Hi Marty, Lucy and Olivia" Rory says

"You ok?" Lucy asks

"Crappy day?" Marty asks

"You can say that again" Rory says

"Well we got to go, call us sometime soon our numbers still the same" Olivia says

"I will" Rory says "Bye"

* * *

Lucy, Olivia and Marty leave Madison's appartment and Rory tells Madison she knows them fom Yale.  
They go into the lounge where Lousie is. Rory sits down on the couch.

"Me and Jacob broke up after I told him I was pregnant, and he told me that a family isn't want he wants and he can't raise this baby with me then told me I should consider having an abortion.  
Then after I told him I wasn't going to do that and I was keeping the baby he said that I had to leave so I said find and came here" Rory sobs telling Louise and Madison

"Your welcome to stay here as long as you want" Madison says and gives Rory a key

"Thanks" Rory says

"Im so sorry Rory" Louise says hugging Rory

"Louise, Madison do you mind picking the rest of my things up from Jacobs, I can't see or face him?" Rory asks

"Of course" Louise and Madison says

Louise and Madison leaves there apartment and goes to Jacob's beach house to pick up Rory's things and Jacob is there.  
Louise is cold toward him after how he treated her friend Rory.

* * *

At Madison's and Lousie Rory gets her suitcase out of the car and goes back into the appartment.  
Rory is sitting on the couch watching a wallow movie. Rory's cell rings and she answers it.

"Oh Pregnant Daughter of mine, how did it go?" Lorelai asks and then hears the wallowing movie playing "Your wallowing why?"

Rory tells her mum the whole story crying during it.  
Lorelai trys and convinces Rory to let her come over to Long Beach but Rory tells her that she is Ok and that she is staying with Louise and her cousin Madison and that they will look after her.  
Rory and Lorelai hangs up and Luke who is in the room listening to the end part of the phone call is looking worried.

* * *

"Lorelai what's going on, is Rory Ok, Has something happened to the baby already?" Luke asks concerned

"No Jacob and Rory broke up after she told him about the baby, he told her thats not what he wants and can't raise the baby with her and she is staying with Louise" Lorleai tells him

"Im going to go over there and ..." Luke says furioulsy but Lorlelai cuts him off

"No your not" Lorelai says firmly "Rory doen't need you to make things worse"

"And how would it make things worse?" Luke asks "It can't"

* * *

Louise and Madison arrive back at the appartment with a carton of Ice cream for Rory and Louise sits down beside her giving Rory the Icecream.

"Thanks" Rory says taking the Ice cream from Louise and continues watching the movie

Later that night they have dinner and Rory goes to bed afterwards.  
Rory lies on the bed just thinking about her whole situation.

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading My Story _**  
**_Please Write a Review_**  
**_It will be Updated soon_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Charpter 2  
****  
**The Sunday Rory rings Olivia and Lucy up to meet up.  
Rory heads out and takes her car to the cafe where she is meeting Lucy, Marty and Olivia for lunch.  
Rory arrives at the cafe and hopes out of her car and starts heading in when Kath comes up to her.

"Hey Rory, I haven't seen you around at Jacobs recently" Kath says

"We broke up on Friday" Rory says

"Oh, Im so sorry to hear that" Kath says

"Thanks" Rory says "I've got to go, Im meeting some college friends"

"See you Rory" Kath says

"Bye Kath" Rory says and Rory walks off into the cafe

* * *

Rory walks in and Lucy, Olivia and Marty haven't arrived yet.  
Rory orders a hot chocolate instead of a Coffee and some lunch.  
Rory sits down and waits for her friends to arrive.  
Rory sees Jacob come into the cafe but he ignores her and she does the same.  
When Lucy, Olivia and Marty get there they sit down beside Rory and Jacob looks over at Rory.  
Olivia goes up and orders coffee for herself, Lucy and Marty, she also sks Rory if she would like a cup but Rory declines it.  
Once Olivia gets back from ordering Rory tells them about her being pregnant.

"Is it Logan?" Marty asks

"No, we broke up at graduation. I actually haven't talked or seen him since" Rory says

Rory then tells them about Jacob and how he choose that he didn't want to have any thing to do with the baby at all.  
Rory catches up with them all and finds out that Marty and Lucy are back together and Engaged to be married the end of the year.  
Rory also find out that Olivia owns her own Art Studio in New York and Lucy works there with her. Marty work at a accounting firm.

* * *

"So how do you know Madison and Louise?" Olivia asks

"Well I don't know Madison that well. I just meet her a few months ago." Rory tells them "I know Louise from Chilton when I went there, she is one of Paris's friends"

"So how do you know them?" Rory asks

"Madison is one of our oldest friends from Primary School" Lucy and Olivia says

There lunch comes and they eat it while catching up, more on what has happened since Yale Graduation.  
After lunch Marty, Lucy and Olivia have to leave so they do and Rory is also leaving when Jacob comes up to her.

* * *

"Hi Rory, I..." Jacob says

"Please Jacob I don't want to hear what you have to say so can you just leave me be. good bye Jacob" Rory says walking off

Rory hopes into her car and drives back to Louises place.  
Rory goes in and Louise is there talking to mum on the phone.  
Rory decides to get her book out and reads it.

* * *

As Rory's pregnancy progresses Rory goes to all her doctors appointments by herself.  
Rory tell all her work mates and boss and they are ll happy for her. She also tells her grandmother and grandfather.  
Rory also finds a flat but can't move in for another 3 weeks so she stays at Louises.  
Rory gets the ultrasound and sonogram pictures from all her appointments and sends them to her mum and Luke ans also her dad and at her 16 week scan she hears her babys heart beat.

"Hi Rory, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr Sandy asks

"Yes" Rory says excited

"Its a girl" Dr Sandy tells her "A healthy baby girl"

"Thank you" Rory says and puts her clothes back on

* * *

Rory gets the ultrasound pictures and leaves the doctors office going back to work because the appointment was durning her lunch hour.  
Rory gets back to work and her boss Mr Fletcher comes over to her, hoping it has nothing to do with her being pregnant.

"Rory I need to see you in my Office now" Mr Fletcher tell her

Rory follows Mr Fletcher into his office and takes a seat.

"So what is this about, has it got to do with me being pregnant?" Rory asks start out resting her hand on her stomach

"No, I have some bad news. Your mum called here a while after you left, she had tryed calling you but it was switched off" Mr Fletcher tells her "Im sorry Im the one to tell you this but your father was in a car crash and he didn't make it"

Rory breaks down crying and then Mr Flecher talks again. "Take the rest of the day of and as long as you need as breavment leave. You will still be payed" Mr Fletcher tells Rory

"Thanks" Rory says walking out of in tears

Rory ignores all her work mates question and pick her things up from her desk leaving what she doesn't need there.  
Rory walks out and drives back to Madison and Louise's place. When she gets there Rory is the only one home.  
Rory alls her mum and lets her know she will be getting an as early flight she can.  
Rory hops on th internet searching for the cheapest flights and the earliest flight she can and she finds one at 6pm tonight ariving in Hartford at 10:30pm  
Rory is booking the flight and Madison gets in from after work at 2pm.

* * *

"Hey Rory, Your home early" Madison says

"I know" Rory says and tells Madison about her father

"Im so sorry to hear that Rory" Madison says "You need a ride to the airport"

"Yes thanks" Rory says "I need to be at the airport before 4:00pm and my flight leave at 6pm"

"Sure" Madison says

Rory rings her mum's house and Luke answers and Rory tells him when her flight gets in and Luke tell her that he will pick her up from the airport.  
Rory hangs up and goes into her room and pack her suitcase. Rory comes out and Madison puts it in the car.  
At 3:20pm Madison takes Rory to the airport. When she gets there Rory's checks in for her flight and gets her tickets.  
Madison and Rory goes to the cafe and has a hot drink. About 20 minutes before Rory's plane is start to board Rory heads to the departure lounge.  
Madison goes back home to her apartment and Louise is home so she tells Louise about Rory's father.

* * *

"See you when I get back Madison" Rory says

"Yeah see you Rory" Madison says and hugs Rory

Rory waves to Madison and goes to the departure lounge.  
Evenually Rory's plane starts boarding the plane and finds her seat.  
Rory sits down and does her buckle up over her pregnant stomach.  
Rory is sitting in her seat looking out the windoa when a passanger sits in the seat next to her.  
He puts his belt on and a few minutes later the plane takes off.

* * *

Jess is sitting next to Rory on the plane and he see's her looking out the window sad.

"Hey Rory, You Okay?" Jess asks putting his hand on her shoulder

"Hi Jess, Not really My dad was in an accident, he's dead" Rory says

"Im so sorry Rory" Jess says "So I guess he not going to meet his grandkid"

"No and its a Girl Jess" Rory says "His granddaughter"

"What where you doing in California?" Rory asks

"You know book tours and also visted my Dad, Sasha and Lily" Jess says

* * *

"How did it go?" Rory asks

"Yeah Ok" Jess says

"So you heading back to Philly?" Rory asks

"Yeah, but might come by Stars Hollow in the next week or so" Jess says

They plane is in the air and they get served dinner on the plane.  
Once Rory has dinner she goes to the bathroom and when she comes back out she sits back down in her seat.  
Rory decides to have a nap on the plane because she is so tired and Jess reads on of his books.  
A while later Rory wakes up about 10 minutes before the plane is going to land in Hartford.  
Rory is sitting there looking out the window and she feels the Baby kick for the first time and Rory starts to smile.

* * *

When the plane finally lands Rory and Jess hop of the plane and goes through security and to the baggage claim area.

"What's your suitcase look like?" Jess asks as suitcase passes them

"Pale blue" Rory says and then see's her suitcase and points to it "Right there"

"I'll get it" Jess tells her and grabs her suitcase off the conveyer belt.

Jess's suitcase then passes him and he takes his suitcase off.  
They walk through the airport and Jess takes her suitcase for her and he finds Luke waiting for Rory, Jess goes over to Luke.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess says "Good to see you

"Hey Jess good to see you too, you haven't seen Rory have you?" Luke asks

"She's coming, she just went to the bathroom" Jess says

"So you coming to Stars Hollow?" Luke asks while waiting for Rory

"Not tonight, maybe in the weekend. I really need to get back to Philly tonight" Jess says

"Hi Luke" Rory says hugging him

"Hey Rory, you ready to go?" Luke asks

"Yeah" Rory says

* * *

Jess walks with them to Lukes car and Jess puts Rory's suitcase in the boot of Lukes car.

"Thanks Jess" Rory says hugging him "See you Jess"

"Bye Uncle Luke, Rory" Jess says hugging both of them

Jess goes and meets Matt and Kris and they head back to Philly.  
Luke drives Rory to Stars Hollow and Lorelai's place.  
When they arrive Luke brings in Rory's suitcase and puts it in her room.  
Lorelai immediatly hugs Rory followed by Gigi.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie" Lorleai says hugging her daughter

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"Hey Sis" Gigi says her 9 year old sister

"Hi Gigi" Rory says hugging her sister

"Im going to bed now, Im very tired" Rory says

"Night sweetie see you in the morning" Lorelai says

"Night Sis" Gigi says

"Night Rory, Sleep tight" Luke says

* * *

Rory goes to bed and lies there for a while and feels her daughter kicking again and Rory just lying there with her hand on her stomach.  
A while later Rory falls asleep and Gigi comes in quietly and hops on the trundle bed and goes to sleep.  
Lorelai decides to check in on Rory and Gigi and both of them are fast asleep.  
Lorelai then heads up to bed followed by Luke

* * *

The next morning Luke gets up first and makes some coffee he makes both Decaf and Normal coffee.  
Rory is the second one up due to her daughter kicking her and Rory comes out and goes into the shower.  
When Rory comes out she sits up at the table. Luke comes over with Coffee.

"Morning Rory" Luke says and he hands Rory her cup of Decaf coffee and a plate of pancakes

"Thanks Lukey" Rory says

"Stop calling me Lukey or you wont get any more pancakes" Luke tells Rory and Rory fake a frown

"Ok Luke I will but can your granddaughter call you Grandpa Lukey?" Rory asks

"Fine, then she can be the only one to call me that" Luke says then realises what Rory just said "Your having a girl"

"Yes" Rory says and gets the ultrasound and sonogram picture to she them

* * *

"Morning Swettie, Morning Hun" Lorleai says walking out

"Morning mum, There will be another Gilmore girl in 5 months" Rory says "Im having a girl"

"That great sweetie" Lorelai says hugging her.

"Where's my pancakes?" Lorelai asks

"Morning Lorelai and no I haven't forgtten about yours Im just making them now" Luke says and kisses Lorelai on the lips

"Mum not in front of Gigi" Rory says "Morning Gigi"

"Sorry Gigi. Morning" Lorelai says

"Morning Aunt Lorelai, Morning Sis" Gigi says

* * *

Rory lifts Gigi up onto the chair next to Rory then next when the baby kick she lets Gigi feel it and she smiles.  
Gigi has breakfast and then Rory and Gigi leaves the house just as Francine and Strobe arrive.

"Hi Rory, Gigi" Grandma Francine says and hugs them both

"Hi Grandma Francine, Grandpa Strobe" Rory say hugging them both

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa" Gigi says and hugs them

"How is work and everything going in Long Beach, California?" Storbe asks

"Ok" Rory says sadly

"We'll let you girls go" Francine says walking into the house followed by Strobe

"See you later" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Gigi leaves the house and they go into Hartford.  
They go to the mall and Rory gets a Txt from Louise telling her that she has just got into hartford and Rory tells her that she is at the mall with her little sister.  
They walk around the mall waiting for Louise and Rory bumps into Honor's friends Alexandra, Claude and Megan.

"Hey Rory" Alexandra says

"Hi Alexandra, Megan, Gwen" Rory says "This is my half sister Georgia"

"Hi Rory, Georgia" Meagn says

"Hey Rory, and its Claude" Claude says

"Im sorry, my minds just all over the place" Rory says "Nice seeing you all but I have got to run"

"Ok, Bye Rory" all 3 of them says together "Bye Georgia"

Gigi is quiet the whole time and they meet up with Louise at the food court and they get some lunch.  
After lunch Gigi wants to go back to Lorelai's so they do and Louise also comes too.  
When they get back the adults have just finished talking and organising the funeral.

* * *

The day of the funeral arrives and Louise goes as suport for Rory other than Lorelai.  
Everyone cryed a lot during the service and after during the wake.  
They all go back to Lorelai's later that night and goes to bed.

That weekend Jess comes into town and visits for a couple day then goes back to Philly.

* * *

About 4 day after the funeral Rory and Louise goes back to Long Beach, California. Louise goes back straight away and Rory takes a few days more.  
When Rory finnally goes back to work there are alot of sympathy card placed on her desk from all her work mates and also her boss.

"Thank you everyone for the cards" Rory says

Rory gets to work and then later that night Louise pick her up from work.

* * *

The next week it is finally time for her to move in to her own apartment. Madison and Louise help her move her stuff in.  
The place is near her work and shops place it is also near Louise and Madisons appartment.  
Rory ring her mum once she has moved in and they talk for a while before Rory goes to sleep because she is really tired.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story **_  
_**Please Write a Review**_  
_**It will be Updated soon**_


	4. Chapter 3

****

**Chapter 3**

During Rory's last 5 months of her pregnancy Rory has been getting her apartment set up for the arrival of her daughter.  
It has been 5 months since she has moved into her apartment and had visits from Lane, Zach, Steve, Kwon, Emily, Francine, Richard, Storbe, Lorelai, Luke and Gigi.  
Rory is now 9 months pregnant and it is Saturday the 22nd of September 2013 and it is 8:00pm.  
Rory is lying on her bed and feels Ava kicking her really hard.  
A while later around 10:00pm Rory is starting to fall asleep and her water breaks and the contractions start.  
Rory calls out for her mum who is been staying with her. Lorelai comes rushing and takes Rory to the hospital.  
When Rory gets to the hospital her contracations are really painful and vary close together less the 10 minutes a part.  
When the midwife comes into check out how far her cervix has dialated she finds out that she has dialted 7 centermetes.

* * *

4 hours later the midwife comes back and find out that Rory is now fully dialted and tells Rory to push on the next contraction.  
Rory does what she is told and pushes and after several more hours of pushing Ava Leigh Gilmore is born at 10:00am Sunday the 23rd of September 2013.  
The midwife cuts the umbilical cord and then the doctors takes Ava away to be cleaned up.  
Rory gets put in a hospital room and the doctors brings Ava into Rory once they have cleaned her up.  
Lorelai enters her daughters hospital room.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lorelai asks

"I wish Jacob was here to see his daughter then maybe he would change his mind." Rory says sadly

"I know you do sweetie but he's made his mind up" Lorelai says "You can do this sweetie"

"You want a hold her mum?" Rory asks

"Yes, Whats her name?" Lorelai asks taking Ava From Rory

"Ava Leigh Gilmore" Rory says

"Great name choose" Lorelai says holding Ava

* * *

Louisie and Madison comes in and visits her while Lorelai is still there .

"Hey Rory" Louise says hugging Rory

"Hi Louise, Madison" Rory says taking Ava from her mum "This is Ava Leigh Gilmore"

"She's beautiful little Girl Rory" Louise says

"She's precious" Madison says

"Im heading of now" Lorelai says and kisses Ava's forehead "See you Louise, Madison, Bye Rory, Ava"

"Bye Mum" Rory says hugging her mum

"See you Lorelai" Madison and Louise says

Lorelai leaves the hospital and then heads to the airport.

"Louise I want you to be Ava's god mother" Rory says

"Of course Rory. I would love to" Louise says

* * *

A week later Rory and Ava get realised from the hospital and can go home.  
Louise picks Rory up and drops her and Ava of at Rory's apartment.  
Rory puts Ava in her crib. Rory also goes for a lie down and sleeps while Ava is sleeping.

Rory wakes up several times in the night when Ava cry's so Rory breastfeeds Ava or change he diaper when it needs changing.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story **_  
_**Please Write a Review**_  
_**It will be Updated soon**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 month later when Ava was 3 months old and it was the weekend.  
Rory and Louise goes to a local cafe in Long Beach for lunch and Rory takes Ava with her.  
Rory and Louise finds a table and they sit down. Ava is in her car seat carrier.  
Louise watches Ava while going up to the counter.  
Rory orders the coffees plus some lunch and a few minutes later is carrying the coffee's over there to the table.  
Rory bumps into a hot guy almost spilling her coffee on him.

"Hi, Im sorry about that" Rory says

"That's Ok and Im Jared by the way" Jared says smiling

"Im Rory, I would shake your hand but mine a full if you can't tell" Rory says

"Would you like a hand with them?" Jared asks

"Sure, Thanks" Rory says "Im over at that table" Rory points with her elbow to the table.

* * *

Jared take one of the cups from Rory and carry's it over to her table.  
When they get over to the table Rory and Jared puts the cups on the table.

"Thanks for your help" Rory says shaking his hand

"Thats Ok, nice meeting you" Jared say smiling

"Would you like to join me and my friend Louise here for lunch?" Rory asks

"Sure I'll be back in a minute" Jared says walking over to the counter to order

* * *

"So Rory, who Mr Hottie?" Louise asks

"Jared, I didn't actually get his last name" Rory says

"Girl you should ask him out, it about time you dated again" Louise says

"Louise I have Ava to look after now, it's to difficult" Rory says

"I can look after Ava anytime you need, you need to get out there" Louise says

Ava starts whinning because she is hungry.

"You hungry baby girl?" Rory asks and gets her a bottle with formula in it and give it to Ava

"There you go baby girl" Rory says and hasn't noticed Jared return

* * *

"So she's yours?" Jared asks "She's cute"

"Yeah, 3 months old, her names Ava" Rory says "and thanks"

"So what about her father?" Jared asks "Or is that too personal"

"Kinda but I will tell you anyway" Rory says "He left when I found out, he didn't want anything to do with us"

"That must of hurt" Jared says "Him walking away"

"It did" Rory says

"So Jared, whats your last name?" Louise asks

"Smith" Jared says

"Do you live in Long Beach or just visiting?" Rory asks

"I live here, been 3 years since I move to here. I work at a accounting firm my granddad and Dad owns" Jared says

* * *

"What about you too?" Jared asks

"I work at a beauty salon" Louise says

"The Downtown Gazette, but im on Maternity leave" Rory says

They talk and eat there lunch when the waitress brings there food over.  
They get to know eachother better.  
Rory finishes her lunch and gets up to leave.

"Well I better get going, It was nice meeting you Jared" Rory says shaking Jareds hand

"Nice meeting you Jared" Louise says

"Yeah nice meeting you both" Jared says

* * *

Rory picks Ava up and carries her out to the car and puts her in her seat doing the belt up.  
Rory is about to hop in the car when Jared comes running up to her.

"Rory" Jared asks "Will you go out with me on a date tomorrow night?"

"Ok, pick me up at 7:00pm" Rory say "This is my address and number" Rory writes it down and hands it to Jared

"I'll see you at 7:00pm" Jared says

"See you Jared smith" Rory says smiling

"Yeah see you too Rory..." Jared says and stops not knowing her last name

"Gilmore-Hayden" Rory tells him

"See you Rory Gilmore-Hayden" Jared says

* * *

Rory hops in the car and Louise is already in the car.

"So?" Louise asks

"Can you Babysit Ava tomorrow night?" Rory asks

"Of course" Louise says

"So he asked you out?" Louise asks

"Yeah, he's picking me up at 7:00pm but I bet you knew because you could totally hear" Rory says

"Lets just get going" Louise says

"Fine" Rory says

* * *

Rory drives to Louise's cousins Madisons place and drops Louise off.  
Rory then drives back to her place and takes Ava out of the car and into the house and puts Ava in her crib for a sleep.  
Rory goes and lies down on her bed as well and has a sleep.  
Later on when Rory wakes up it is dinner time and Rory heats up an microwave meal and eats it.  
Rory then watcehs tv for a while then feeds Ava when she wakes up.  
After feeding Ava Rory puts her back down for a sleep and goes back to watching Tv till she is tired and goes to bed and sleep.

* * *

The nest day when Rory wakes up she has a shower, has breakfast feeds Ava, puts Ava back to bed then reads a book.  
Rory then spends the rest of the day at home emiling her best friend Lane and also calls her mum and talks to her.  
Rory is still on the phone to her mum at 5:00pm when Louise comes to look after Ava while Rory gets ready for her date.

"So Rory tell me about the guy?" Lorelai asks while Rory is looking for her outfit for her date

"Who said theres a guy?" Rory asks "I said nothing about no guy"

"Rory, I know there a guy I can hear it in your voice, your going out on a date tonight, so who is he?" Lorelai asks "How you meet him?"

"Ok, so there is a guy. Me and Louise where out having coffee yesterday at a cafe and I bumped in to this hot guy, his names Jared smith he works at his dad and grandsads accounting firm. Im going out with him tonight" Rory says

"And Louise is Babysitting Ava" Lorelai says

"Yeah, I'm I beter go Jared will be here in about a hour and a half to pick me up that's if he's not early" Rory says

"Ok bye sweetie, give my love to Ava" Lorelai says

"I will by mum" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

Rory goes and has a shower and gets chnaged into her clothes for her date with Jared.  
Rory is just finished putting on her make up and the clock turns 7:00pm and Jared knocks on the door.

"Louise can you get that?" Rory ask from the bathroom

"Ok" Louise says carrying Ava

Louise opens the door to Jared and lets him in and is holding Ava who has just woken up.

"Hey Jared, come in, Rory will be out soon, she just getting ready" Louise says

"Hey Louise. Nice to see you agian" Jared says walking in to the apartment

Rory comes out dressed with her hair up and make up on.

* * *

"Wow Rory, you look nice" Jared says

"Bye My Sweet Angel, See you later" Rory says kissing Ava's head "See you later Louise"

"Have a good time Rory" Louise says

"I will" Rory says

Rory and Jared leaves her apartment and he takes her to dinner at a fancy restaurant.  
They have a nice meal and a loverly time and a great chat.  
Rory finds out that they both love to read. He loves watching movies. They both love musicals.  
That his family originally lived in conneticut for a few years. The they bot coffee drinkers.

* * *

After dinner Jared takes her to a musical that is playing called the Sound of Music.  
They sit through watching the musical and both claps at the end.  
After the musical the go for a stroll in the park before Jared drops Rory back off at her appartment.

"Thank you for this evening I had a great time Jared, hope we can do this again" Rory says

"Me too" Jared says "Friday Night, I'll cook you dinner?"

"Sure, but do you mind if it is at my place. It's just I don't want Louise to have to baby sit again" Rory says

"Thats fine Rory, I understand you have responcibilities to Ava" Jared says

"Thanks for understanding" Rory says "See you friday" Rory leans in and kisses Jared and he kisses her back

* * *

After Rory kisses him Rory goes in and Jared leaves and goes back home to his place.  
Rory enters her lounge and Louise has fallen asleep. Rory pulls a blanket over her and Louise wakes up.

"Hey Rory, how was your night?" Louise asks

"Great, we had dinner at a fancy restaurant then took me to the musical sound of music the we went for a stroll in the park before he droped me off back here.  
He then asked me out for friday night so he comming here and going to cook dinner for me and we kissed" Rory tells Louise

"Thats great Rory, so how was the kiss?" Louise asks

"Amazing" Rory says "He he is really great about me and the kid thing, he actually seems to like Ava"

"So you really like him?" Louise ask

"Yeah, we even have several things in common" Rory says

* * *

"So is Ava asleep?" Rory asks

"Yeah, went out like a light" Louise says "Im going to head home"

"Stay the night, it's too late to be driving home, plus you look tired" Rory says "The spare bed is allready made up"

"Thanks Rory" Louise says and goes to the spare room

Rory also goes to bed but checks in on Ava first who is fast asleep.  
Rory gets changed and hopes into bed. Rory goes to sleep.

* * *

Rory and Jared continue to date and Rory also raises her daughter and it is going really well.  
A couple of weeks before christmas Rory invites Jared to come with her to Stars Hollow to spend Christmas with her, Ava and so that he can meet her mum, Luke, Emily and Richard.  
Jared accepts Rory's invertation and goes with her and Ava.  
They catch a plane to Hartford 3 days before Christmas and arrives in Stars Hollow that night.  
Rory drives them to The Dragonfly Inn and they goes in. Rory goes up to the reception desk and Jared follows her.

"Hey Michael, Mum mum booked 2 rooms" Rory says balancing Ava on her hip.

"Yeah, hears the keys" Michael says

"Is my mum here?" Rory asks

"Try the kitchen" Michael says backing away "Just keep that child away from me"

"Who this with you?" Michael asks

"Michael meet Jared my boyfriend" Rory says "Jared this is Michael he works here"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Michael" Jared says

"You to" Michael says

* * *

Rory and Michael walks off and they walk to the kitchen.

"Im going to see if my mums in the kitchen, how about you stay here" Rory says

"Ok" Jared says

Rory walks into the kitchen and finds Lorelai over talking to Sookie and Jackson.  
Jackson turns to see Rory when he hears Avas whine.

"Hey Rory, Taste this, it's my newest creation. I call it a Strawspberry" Jackson says as Rory tastes

"Um it tastes nice. What is it?" Rory asks

"A Strawspberry" Jackson "I combinded a Strawberry plant with a Raspberry plant"

"Very inventive" Rory says

"Hey Rory, so where is Jared?" Lorelai asks

"Outside" Rory says

"Whos Jared?" Sookie asks

"Rory's boyfriend" Lorelai says

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie both leave the kitchen after Rory and Rory intorduces her mum and Sookie to Jared.  
Rory talks with Jared and her mum for a while.

"Im going to head upstairs now and put Ava down for a nap" Rory says

"Sure, see you at dinner" Lorelai says "Me, Luke and Gigi will meet you at my parents"

Rory gives Jared his room key and then goes up to the stairs carrying Ava.  
Rory takes her suitcase up with her and puts Ava in a crib that is in her room.  
Rory has a lie down for a while.

* * *

Later on Rory wakes up and has a shower then gets changed for dinner at her grandparentrs house.  
Rory then feeds Ava once she wakes up and changes her diaper. Rory then changes Ava into clothes for dinner.  
Rory gets Ava's things plus her keys and bag. Rory is holding Ava and opens the door.

"Hey Rory, You and Ava ready?" Jared asks

"Yeah, I was just about to come get you" Rory says holding Ava and kisses Jared "We better get going my grandmother hates if we are late"

"I take the bags for you" Jared says sesing her stugggling and taking them from Rory

They walk out to the car and Rory puts Ava in her car seat and does the belt up.  
Jared hopes in the car and put the bag down at his feet and does his seat belt up.  
Rory closes the back seat door od the car and hopes in the front and does her seat belt up.

* * *

Rory drives all the way to Hartford to her grandmothers house and parks in the drive way when they arrive.  
They hop out of the car and Jared pick the bag up while Rory unbunclkes Ava's seat and Ava is sticking her arms out fo Rory to pick her up and Rory does.  
Rory carry's Ava to the door and is holding her and gets Jared to ring the door beell.  
A few minutes later after Jared rang the door bell Maria the Maid lets them in taking there coats.  
Rory and Jared walks through into the lounge and Rory carrying Ava.

"Hi Ava, Rory" Emily says and hugs Rory and kisses Ava's forehead ?

"Rory" Richard says hugging Rory

"Grandma, Grandpa I would like you to meet Jared" Rory says "Jared these are Richard and Emily my grandparents"

"Nice to meet you Mr Mrs Gilmore" Jared says

"Call us Richard and Emily" Richard says

"Nice to meet tou Jared" Emily says

* * *

"What's your posion?" Richard asks "We have nearly every alcohol known to man"

"Gin please Richard" Jared says

"Soda water for me thanks Grandpa" Rory says bouncing Ava on her knee

Richard hands Rory and Jared there drinks when Luke, Gigi and Lorelai enters the lounge.  
Richard asks them what they want. Luke has one bear, Lorelai has an apple martini and Gigi has a soda water like Rory.  
Rory introduces Jared to Luke and her half sister GiGi.  
When the maid comes out to announce dinner Rory goes upstairs to put Ava in the crib in Rory's room she had while in college.  
Rory comes back downstairs and joins everyone for dinner. Rory has the baby monitor with her incase Ava wakes up but she doesn't.  
During dinner Emily and Richard get to know Jared better and they like him, even Luke likes him.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Rory gets Ava and Rory, Jared and Ava goes back to the Dragonfly Inn.  
Rory says goodnight to Jared, she kisses him and Rory and Ava goes the there room.  
Rory feeds a hungry Ava then puts her to bed and goes to bed herself.  
Jared goes back to his room and goes to sleep.

* * *

They have a great Christmas in Stars Hollow with her family and he meets more of her friends including Lane and Zach.  
They fly back to Long Beach a couple days later and Jared drops Rory and Ava off at there appartment the Jared leaves and goes back to his.  
There relationship continues and he falls in love with Rory and evenually proposes to her a year later after Ava just turned 1 in September.  
At the time of Ava's first birthday Ava starts to walk and now talking in full sentances that can be understood.

* * *

The night Jared prososes they get back to her apartment and Rory unlocks her door.

"Hey Rory, Jared. Ava's in bed" Louise tells Rory

"Thanks Louise" Rory says "I have some news. Me and Jared got engaged tonight"

"That's awsome Rory" Louise says "Congradulations both of you"

"So can I see the ring?" Louise asks

"Yes" Rory says and she shows Louise the rings "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids"

"Of course I accept Rory" Louise says hugging Louise

* * *

Louise leaves and goes back to her couisns place and Rory rings her mum.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"Hey Sweetie, hows Ava?" Lorelai asks "How was your night?"

"Im great Jared proposed to me tonight and I said yes and Ava's good" Rory says

"So you told her yet?" Lorelai ask

"No, shes asleep right now im going to tell her tomorrow but she really likes Jared" Rory says

"Well congrats Rory" Lorelai says "So im your Marton of Honor?"

"Of course" Rory say "Always and Louise is going to be one of my bridesmaids"

"Thats great Rory" Lorelai says

"Well I better go" Rory says "It's late"

"Yeah bye Sweetie" Lorelai says and hangs up after wards

* * *

Rory goes into Ava's room and kisses her on the forehead saying goodnight my little angel and quietly starts to walk out but Ava wakes up.

"Mama, have a good night?" Ava asks

"Yeah babe I did, now you should get back to sleep." Rory says kissing Ava's forehead "Night Angel"

Ava goes back to sleep and Rory leaves and goes to her bed room and joins Jared in bed.

"You have a nice chat to your mum?" Jared ask

"Yeah" Rory say tiredly "Night Jared"

"Night babe" Jared says the goes to sleep himself

* * *

They plan the wedding for months and they get married in December on the Beach in Long Beach.  
Rory goes dress shopping 3 months before the wedding and finds the perfect dress and finds Ava a flower girls dress.  
Rory asks Lane, Madison and Gigi to be her bridesmaids.  
Rory asks Sookie to do all the catering and asks Luke to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

Eventually the day of the wedding comes and Rory is really nervous.  
Rory is in the tent getting her dress on with help from her bridesmaids.  
Once Rory is dressed and has her make up on and her hair up Luke walks in.

"You look Great Rory" Luke says

"Thanks Luke" Rory says

"So you ready?" Luke asks

"Yes" Rory says

The wedding march begins and Lorelai walks down first followed by Lane, Louise, Gigi and Madison.  
Then Rory and Luke walks down the aisle followed by Ava who has a basket of flower pedals she is throwing on the sand.  
Rory is now stand by Jared and Luke has kissed Rory's check. He goes and sits down at his seat and the service begins.

* * *

"We are gathered here to day to marry Rory Leigh Gilmore and Jared Sean Smith" The preacher says

"Do you Rory Leigh Gilmore take thee Jared Sean Smith to be your Lawerly wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The preacher asks

"I do" Rory says

"Do you Jared Sean Smith take thee Rory Leigh Gilmore to be your Lawerly wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part? the preacher asks

"I do" Jared says

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher ask

The preacher waits for a few minutes to see if there are any objections but there isn't

"Ok" the preacher says "Now by the power vested in me by the state of California I may now pronouce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Rory and Jared kisses and everyone claps

* * *

They have the reception on the beach and Rory and Jared have there first dance as man and wife on the beach.  
Afer the reception is finished they go back to Jared and her place and Ava goes to bed she is so tired.  
Rory and Jared pack for there honey moon in Florida. Lorelai comes over because she is looking after Ava while they are on there honeymoon.  
Rory wakes Ava up before they go and gives Ava a big hug and kiss. Jared also give Ava a kiss and a hug.

* * *

Rory and Jared are away for 1 week for there honey moon and they get a gift for Ava.  
They also get a gift for Lorelai, Luke and Gigi plus her grandparents..  
They have a great holiday and when they get back it is past midnight when they get to there place so they go in quietly.  
Rory and Jared goes into there room and carshes on the bed.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story **_  
_**Please Write a Review**_  
_**It will be Updated soon**_


	6. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5**

3 months after Rory and Jared get married.  
Jared gets home from work and puts his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Hey hun" Jared says hugging Rory "I will have to start working late for the next few months because we just had 3 accountants quit on us"

"Oh I thought we could of gone out to dinner sometime this week the 3 of us me you and Ava" Rory says then Jared phone rings

"Im sorry Rory, it's work calling" Jared says " I have to take this"

Jared walks off and answers his phone. Ava comes out with a book and her teddy.

"Mum, is Jared home yet I want him to read me a story" Ava says "He said he would last night"

"Yeah babe he is, but he's busy right now, but how about I read it to you" Rory says

"Ok mum" Ava says

* * *

Rory goes into Ava's room and reads her the book.  
After Rory reads Ava her book and Rory then tucks Ava into bed.

"Goodnight Angel" Rory says kissing Ava's forehead

"Mum is Jared going to come in to see me tonight?" Ava asks

"I don't know sweetie. It's time to go to sleep." Rory says and Ava starts to falls "Good girl"

Rory walks out of Ava's room and walks into her room and turns the Tv on.

* * *

A few minutes later Jared comes in and sits beside Rory on the bed.  
Rory turns the Tv off to go to sleep. Jared moves close to Rory on the bed.  
Jared trys to kiss Rory but she is not in the mood and still mad at him.

"Not tonight Jared" Rory says "Im going to sleep, good night Jared"

Rory hops under the blankets and faces the wall and has her to Jared.  
Jared also hops under the blankets and goes to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later Jared comes home late from work and after having several beers and is drunk.  
Rory is exhuseted from looking after Ava all day and makes Jared sleep on the couch.  
Rory talks to Jared about his drinking and asks him to stop.

Then one day at the end of May, Jared comes home from a night out at the pub with workmates and Rory hears him come in drunk.

"Jared this is not on. Your coming home drunk from work. This can't continue I have a 1 year old daughter to think about. You need to stop this" Rory tells Jared yelling at him

"Yeah you have a duaghter but where do I fit into your life, Rory. Im surpose to be your husband" Jared says "and any time I suggest that we start our own family you turn away from the idea"

"That is not true Jared and how do you expect to raise your own child if your coming home drunk everynight and when you don't even spend  
time that you promised you would to Ava you can't keep leting her down like that it's not fair on her at all" Rory tells Jared

"She's not mine, Rory and you know I have been busy at work providing for us" Jared says "You don't even care"

* * *

Then Jared starts getting rough knocks over a glass vase off the table and is smashed waking up Ava who cames out, seeing Jarred her step father hurting her mum.

"Mum" Ava crys out and Jared turns around almost hitting Ava by accident but Rory steps in the way and Jared hits Rory in the face by accident

"Babe go back to bed" Rory tells Ava kissing Ava on the forehead "I'll be in to tuck you in a couple of minutes ok"

Ava goes back to bed and Rory cleans up the broken glass.

"Jared go to bed " Rory tells Jared madly

"Rory" Jared says slurirng

"No Jared just go. Im not in the mood to talk to you right now or face you so just go to bed" Rory says "Im sleeping in the spare room tonight"

Jared walks off to bed and Rory finsihes up cleaning up the glass.

* * *

Rory then goes into Ava's room.

"Im sorry we woke you up sweetie but you need to go to sleep It's late"

"Night Mum" Ava says kissing Rorys check

"Night my little Angel" Rory says kissing Ava's forehead.

Rory tucks Ava into bed then goes to sleep on the spare bed.  
In April Rory files for a divorce to Jared but still lives with him until she recives the divorce papers.

* * *

A couple of weeks before Ava's 2nd birthday Jared leaves for a business trip.  
A few days after Jared leaves, it was now a week before Ava's birthday the divorce papers comes and Rory's signs them.  
Rory decides to pack her and Ava's things up before Jared returns from his business trip tomorrow night.  
Rory also quits her job at the gazette because her and Ava a moving to Connecticut to be close to her mum.  
Rory books 2 plane tickets and a hotel for 2 weeks under her proper society name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and Ava Leigh Gilmore to the Bahamas.  
Rory places a note on the kitchen table telling Jared that she is leaving him and the divorce papers are there for him to sign because she wants a divorce from him.  
Rory grabs there suitcases and gets Ava who is watching tv in the lounge.

"Ava Angel. Me and Jared are breaking up" Rory tells her "So it's just going to be and you from now on for a while"

"Ok, is it Because he hurt you mum?" Ava asks

"Something like that babe" Rory says "Where going on a trip now then going to be going back to Connecticut to be with grandma and grandpa"

"Where?" Ava asks

"Somewhere hot, our bags are packed and we have to go now or we'll miss our flight." Rory tells her daughter

"Ok Mamma" Ava says "Up"

Rory picks Ava up and carrys her out to the taxi that arrives.

* * *

Rory and Ava takes a cab to the airport because Rory dosen't have a car.  
They arrive there and Rory cheeks herself and Ava in and there suitcases.  
Half a hour later and after 3 coffee's at the airport cafe Rory and Ava boards the plane to the Bahamas.  
They arrive in the Bahamas airport 6:00pm and grabs there suitcases then catches a cab to the hotel.

When they get there Rory checks them in and they go up to there room on the 5th floor.  
Rory orders room service and they eat dinner in the hotel room that night.  
Ava then hops into the bed next to Rory and falls asleep.  
Rory tucks her in and then Rory's cell rings and she goes into another room because it is Jacob.

* * *

"Rory hello, I know you thought you would never hear from me again..." Jacob says and Rory cuts in

"Well you told me you couldn't be a father to our daughter" Rory says angry "I had a girl"

"So what is it that you want Jacob?" Rory asks mad

"I want to be part of her live, I won't be mad if you say no because I know I don't deserve it. I was just scared I did the easy thing and that was run  
but I realised thats not what I should of done. Im sorry" Jacob says in regret

"I need time to think Jacob" Rory says

"Fine I'll call you back in a few days then" Jacob says

"Make it next week. I need more than a few days to think about it" Rory says "Plus Im busy for the next few days"

"Ok, fair enough" Jacob says and Rory hangs up on Jacob

Rory watches the tv quietly while Ava is sleeping and then turns it of and goes to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading My Story **_  
_**Please Write a Review**_  
_**It will be Updated soon**_


	7. Chapter 6

****

**Chapter 6**

Rory wake up the next morning and has a shower while Ava is still asleep.  
Rory gets dressed and comes out into the bedroom and Ava is just waking up.  
Ava has a bath and Rory then helps Ava dry off and gets her changed.  
Rory picks her bag up and also Ava who wants to be carried out instead of walking.

They go to the cafe near the hotel and Rory orders 2 plates of pancakes for breakfast, Coffee and a hot chocolate.  
Rory and Ava sits down at a table and the waitress brings there orders over and they start having breakfast.  
After breakfast Rory and Ava decides to go shopping then when they get to the hotel they go to the hotel pool.

Later that day they go sight seeing then when they get back to the hotel Rory put Ava down for a nap.  
Rory rings Lorelai and tells her about the divorce.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, Im surprised to hear from you" Lorelai says

"Mum, Im divorcing Jared" Rory says "Plus me and Ava are going to be coming back to Stars Hollow in a few weeks"

"Oh Sweetie I didn't know things where that bad between you too. I know you too have being having problems" Lorelai says "And Jared has been coming home drunk"

"Yeah it just got worse and worse the last few months and I have been in sleeping in the spare room and it's just not gotten any better" Rory says

"Are you sure you can't work things out maybe marriage counciling?" Lorelai asks

"No plus when he is really drunk he gets physical and I really can't have Ava around that" Rory says I've tryed to ask him to stop drinking but he didn't"

"You never told me he gets physical, has he ever hurt Ava?" Lorelai asks

"No" Rory says then tall her mum about the time he almost did

"Well I guess that is the best thing then." Lorelai says

'So your not at his place then I gather?" Lorlelai asks

"No the Bahamas, I thought me and Ava could do with a short holiday" Rory says "We where going to go away with Jared months ago but with him working all the time we never did"

"Well have a good time" Lorelai says "Is Ava around?"

"Thanks mum, yes Ava's around but shes asleep right now" Rory say

"Oh ok, I'll let you go" Lorelai says and hangs up

That night Jared rings her and tell her that he got the divorce paper and that he is going to sign them.

* * *

The rest of the week is mostly the same, they spend most of the at the hotel pool and sight seeing.  
The day of Ava's birthday Lorelai rings that morning before they leave the hotel.  
Ava talks to Lorelai for a few minutes then Gigi who is staying with Lorelai since Christopher died and didn't have any contact with Sherry.  
After Gigi talks to Ava Luke hops on the line and talks to Ava. Once Ava is finshed on the phone they walk out of the room.  
Ava runs of to the elevator and Rory tells her to stop when she gets to the elevator and wait for her. Rory's cell rings and its Jacob.

"Hi Rory" Jacob says

"Jacob I have thought about it and I think it is for the best if you don't see Ava at the moment I can't have someone just pop into her life and one day then pop in  
when they feel like that, my dad did the same thing but I can't let that happen to Ava. You made up you mind ages ago and that decition is to late to change. Iv'e got  
to go, bye Jacob" Rory says and sees Ava not by the elevator and panics.

"Ava" Rory calls out in a panic and finds Ava standing behind her with Louise

"Mum, im here" Ava says from behind Rory with Louise

"Babe, you gave me a fright" Rory says to Ava "Please don't do that again"

"Sorry Mamma" Ava says "Aunty Louise thought I should stay close by you so you don't lose me"

"Thanks Louise" Rory says

"Thats Ok Rory and Im sorry to hear about you and Jarred" Louise says

"Yeah, he's actually signed the papers" Rory says "My laywer called to let me know a couple of days ago he sent them in"

* * *

"So Angel what do you want to do?" Rory asks

"I don't know" Ava says "But im hungry Mamma"

"Ok breakfast first sounds good" Rory says and Louise joins them

They wait for the elevator and they hop in. Ava asks Rory to pick her up so she does.  
Rory is carrying Ava into the elevator. Louise is standing there with Rory and Ava.  
The door are about to shut when Paris, Tristan, Logan, Stephanie, Colin, Madeline, Robert, Finn and Rosemary hops in.  
Rory puts Ava who is getting heavier to carry down in the elevator in front of her.

* * *

"Hey Rory" Paris says "Hey Louise"

"Hi Mary" Tristan says talking to Rory

"Hi Tristan, Paris" Louise says

"Hi Paris, Tristan, Madeline, Robert, Logan, Stephanie, Finny, Rosemary, Colin" Rory says pointing to Ava "This is Ava my daughter"

"Hello Love you know my names just Finn" Finn says "Hello Ava"

Ava hides her head in between Louise and Rory

"She's shy" Rory says

* * *

"So Ace, you have a daughter" Logan says

"Yes" Rory says smiling

"Hey Rory" Rosemarry, Colin Robert and Madeline says

"Why don't you, Louise and Ava all join us for Breakfast?" Stephanie asks

"Not today Steph" Rory says

"Oh Ok" Stephanie says

"Why not Reporter girl?" Colin and Finn ask

"Because Me and Ava are spending the day together just the 2 of us and now Louise" Rory says

"So Louise how do you know Rory's daughter Ava?" Tristan asks

"Well Im Ava's godparent" Louise says and Tristan giggles

* * *

The elevator hits the lobby floor and everyone hops off. Rory says goodbye to all her friends.  
Rory, Louise and Ava all goes to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.  
They get seated at a table and they order.  
Paris, Tristan, Madeline, Robert, Logan, Stephanie, Finny, Rosemary, Colin are also at the Hotel restaurant.  
After breakfast Rory, Ava and Louise leaves the hotel and spend it out and about.  
They go to the park afterlunch and Louise buys Ava an Ice cream.  
After the park Ava is getting tired of all the walking so Rory carries her back to the Hotel.  
It is so hot that day Ava decides she wants to go for a swim so they put there togs on and Rory wraps a towel around herself and Ava.  
She puts suncreen on Ava and herself so they don't get burnt.  
They go out to the pool and Louise joins them.  
Ava hops in the pool with her floates and Rory sits on the edge of the pool watching Ava play with Louise in the water.

* * *

Rory's cell rings while dangling her feet in the pool and Rory gets up to answer her phone getting Louise to watch Ava.  
Rory answers the phone to Jane Harvey the boss of the Hartford Gazette.

"Hi this is Jane Harvey from the Hartford Gazette, is this Rory gilmore?" Jane asks

"Yeah, this is her speaking" Rory says

"I would like to welcome you to the team. Your the new Editor for the Hartford gazette" Jane says

"Thank you Jane" Rory says

"We will see you in a couple a weeks on Monday 8:00am" Jane says

"Sound good, see you then" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

"Hey Gilmore, what was that call about?" Paris asks seeing Rory get of the phone

"Jane from the Hartford Gazette" Rory says "She just offered me the job of Editor"

"Seriously?" Tristan asks

"Yes Tristan I am serious" Rory says

"Thats great Rory" Paris says

"I think so when I applied for the job 6 months ago" Rory says

* * *

Rory goes back to the pool and sees Logan talking to Louise and playing with Ava who is enjoying it and another little girl is with Logan.  
Rory sits back on the side of the pool dangling her feet in again.

"Come in to the Pool Ace" Logan says splashing Rory

"Logan please stop that, I..." Rory says smiling but gets cut of by her phone ringing

Just then her cell rings and excuses herself getting up and answers her phone.

* * *

"Hello This Is Jamiee. Is this Rory Gilmore-Hayden?" Jamiee asks

"Um Yes" Rory says

"I have a man here called Christopher Hayden, who I believe is your father" Jamiee says

"Thats impossible my fathers dead and has been for 3 years now" Rory yells at the man over the phone and everyone heard

"What kind of sick,twisted game are you playing at?" Rory asks yelling at the guy on the phone everyone is watching

"This is no game. I am a doctor. I came across a man 3 years ago he has in a car crash, he had amnesia buts started having flashes of his life and you.  
Some how thats how I got your number and called you, he says he's your father and also has a younger daughter Georgia" Jamiee tells Rory "He wants to talk to you."

"No, No No, this can't be true" Rory says crying and hangs up on the guy

* * *

As she hangs up she feels 2 hands placed on her shoulders one was Logan's the other Louise's. Ava is also there beside Louise.

"Mum are you ok?" Ava asks

"Yes sweetie" Rory says "Why don't you go back to the pool and play in the shallow end"

"OK" Ava says and goes back to the pool and starts playing with the little girl again.

* * *

Honor, Josh joins there little girl Sophie and Ava (Rory's little girl).

"Hey Sophie, who's your friend?" Honor asks "Where's uncle Logan?"

"This is Ava and Logans talking to some person over there" Sophie says pointing to where Logan has his hand on Rory's shoulder still.

* * *

"What's wrong Rory?" Paris asks

"Some guy, Jamiee got my number he says he got it from a man who has amnesia from a car accident and claims to be my father and knew about Georgia but there is  
know way that he can be because my father is supose to be dead from a car crash 3 years ago" Rory says sobbing at the end

"How do you know he isn't telling the truth?" Tristan asks

"I don't know. It can't be" Rory says and then whispers 'it just can't'

* * *

Rory is still talking to Logan, Paris, Tristan and Louise and Rory see's Dean with Lindsay and there daughter swimming in the pool and them looking at her, and her friends.  
Rory decides that she needs to forget about the call and just have fun with Ava.  
Rory puts her cell down by hers and Ava's things.  
Rory hops in the pool after Logan, Louise, Paris and Tristan.  
Rory is the last one in and then Stephanie anc Colin enters the pool.  
Rory starts splashing Logan because she was splashing her before.  
They all go over to Ava, Sophie, Honor and Josh.

* * *

"Rory this is Honor and Josh's daughter Sophie" Logan says

"Hey Sophie, I see you and Ava have became friends" Rory says

"Yeah" Sophie says "Hello"

"Hey Rory" Honor and Josh says "We have just meet Ava"

"Hi Honor, Josh" Rory says

"Can Sophie and her parents join us for dinner mum please?" Ava asks giving Rory her puppy dog eyes

"I don't know, they may have plans already" Rory says

"We don't, we are free" Josh says

"Sophie, Me and Josh would love to join you's for dinner" Honor says

"6:30pm in the hotel lobby" Rory says "Logan your welcome to join us..." Tristan cuts Rory off

"but us five arn't" Tristan asks disapointed

"Of course so" Rory says splashing Tristan and Colin. Both Ava and Sophie starts laughing

* * *

Dean and Lindsay have been watching the whole thing while playing with Ella there 3 year old daughter.

"So how old are you Ava?" Colin asks

"2 today, it's my birthday" Ava says

"So where's your dad?" Sophie asks

"I don't know him" Ava says

* * *

Logan looks shocked at Rory and she mouths I'll tell you all later to all the adults.  
Rory and Ava stays in the pool a while longer then Rory decides it is time to get out.

"Ava it's time to get out of the pool now" Rory says to Ava

"Ok" Ava says

Rory and Ava says see you later to everyone including Finn and Rosemarry who joins them in the pool.  
Rory spashes Logan one last time before she hops out and Ava also decides to splash Logan.  
Rory hops out of the pool and gets there towels and her phone and then helps Ava out and wraps her towel around her.  
Dean, Lindsay and Ella are still in the pool.

* * *

Logan decides to hop out of the pool and catches up to Rory and Ava.

"Hey, why did you splash me Ace?" Logan ask

"I don't know. For fun" Rory says laughing

Logan takes the elevator to there floor which is the same floor.  
Logan walks with Rory and Ava to there hotel door.

"See you later" Rory says

"Bye Logan" Ava says "See you later"

* * *

Rory and Ava goes into there hotel room and they both have a shower.

"Mum why did Ogan call you Ace?" Ava asks

"Just a nickname he gave me a few years ago in college" Rory says

Logan goes to his room and has a shower.

* * *

Later that night Paris and Tristan hop in the elevator and the doors closing then stops at the 3rd floor and Dean and Lindsay enter the elevator.

"Hello Dean" Paris and Tristan says

"Hi Paris" Dean says

"Hello Tristan" Dean says coldly

The elevator hits the lobby and Dean and Lindsay leave the elevator and the hotel.  
Paris and Tristan goes over to Honor, Sophie, Louise and Josh who are waiting in the lobby.

* * *

Up in Rory's room she is dressed and Ava is refussing to get dressed.

"Ava sweetie you need to get dressed for dinner" Rory says

"No, I want grandma Lorelai here" Ava says "and Grandpa Lukey"

There is a knock at there hotel room door.

* * *

"Ava, I will be back in a second, I just need to get the door" Rory says "You get dressed"

"No" Rory hears Ava says as she goes to open the door

"Hey Logan, I though you where going to meet you guys down stairs" Rory says

"Yeah Ace I know, but I thought I would walk down with you and Ava" Logan says

"Well you will have to wait a few minutes Ava's refussing to get changed" Rory says letting Logan in

"Ok, need any help?" Logan asks

"No, thanks for asking though" Rory says walking off into the bed room and Logan sits on the couch

* * *

"Ava you need to get changed now, Logan and everyone else is waitnig for us. We can have another birthday party when we get back to Stars Hollow and  
Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke will be there" Rory says

"Ok Mum" Ava says and Rory gets her dressed and they go into the Lounge room of the hotel room.

"This is for you Ava" Logan says giving her a small present "Happy birthday"

"Ava what do you say?" Rory asks her daughter

"Thank you Mr Ogan" Ava says smiling

Rory puts the gift down on the table and they all leave the hotel room and Rory locks the door.

* * *

"So mum says you and her met at college" Ava says

"We sure did Ava" Logan says

Logan starts telling Ava about him and her mum how they met at college and Ava like hearing the story.  
Rory is smiling listening to Logan tell Ava about her meeting Logan at college.

The elevator hits the lobby and Rory, Ava and Logan enter the lobby and joins everyone.  
Stephanie introduces her daughters Lillian and Mandy to Ava and Rory. Rosemarry inroduces her daughter Sara to Rory and Ava.  
They all leave the hotel and takes the limos Logan hired to a restaurant.

* * *

When they get there they go in and gets seated at a table Logan reserved. All the kids sit together.  
A waiter comes over and they order and Rory orders for Ava. Colin orders for both himself, Lillian and Mandy.  
Finn orders for Sara. The waiter brings Alcoholic drinks out for all of the adults and juice for the kids.  
While the kids play and colour in the grown ups talk.  
There dinner comes and the Rory cuts Ava's dinner up and give her it and then Rory sits back down and eats her dinner.  
Once she is finished Rory needs to go to the bathroom and Louise watches Ava.

* * *

On the way to the bathroom Rory bumps into the waiter that is serving her table.

"Hello" Rory says

"Hi, how are your meals this evening?" The waiters asks

"Good" Rory says "Its my daughters birthday today and I was wondering if you do cakes for kids birthdays?"

"We sure do. Logan Huntzberger the guy who booked the table has allready ordered one for your table when he booked. Chocolate cake" The waiter says

"Oh Ok, thats her favourite" Rory says "Can you bring it out say 10 minutes"

"Sure thing" The waiter says

* * *

Rory goes to the bathroom and the toliet.  
Once she is finsihed Rory washes her hands and leave the bathroom.  
Logan exits the mens bathroom at the same time.

"Hey Logan, you really didn't need to do all this. The birthday present, the limos, the cake" Rory says

"So you know about that Ace?" Logan asks

"Yeah because I asked if they do birthday cakes and the waiter told me you already ordered one." Rory says

"Im sorry If I did something wrong" Logan says thinking that he upset Rory "I didn't mean too"

"No Logan, its fine, Chocolate cake is Ava's favourite" Rory says "She hasn't really had anyone who does these kind of things fo her other than me"

"I knew it" Logan says "She just like you Ace"

* * *

"So your not made at me Ace?" Logan asks

"Of course not Logan" Rory says hugging Logan "You could of just told me thats all"

"I don't really get why your doing it to begin with I mean I did turn you down telling you I wasn't ready" Rory says

"I did it becuase I love you Rory. You know I do and because its your daughters birthday" Logan says "And she deserves it even though I hardly know her"

"Thanks Logan" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Logan goes back to the table and sits down. The waiter brings out the cake and puts it on the table.  
Rory gets the waiter to take a few photos and there is one where Ava is kissing Logan's cheek thanking him.  
After the photo's are taken Rory cuts the cake into slices and hands them out to the kids first then Adults.  
They all eat the cake and Rory and Logan both pay the bill because Rory insited because it is her daughters birthday.  
They all hop in the limos and goes back to the hotel.

Honor and Josh goes to there hotel room and Lillian, Mandy, Sara and Sophie all goes ther too.  
Stephanie, Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Paris, Tristan, Louise, Logan Rory and Ava all goes back to Rory and Ava's hotel room.  
Rory puts Ava to bed because it is 8:30pm and tucks her in, Rory kisess Ava's forehead and says goodnight.  
Rory then goes back out and talks with all of her friends.

* * *

Rory tells them all about Jacob Ava's father through too Jared who she married and about the divorce and everything.  
Rory tells them about her new Job at the Hartford Gazette as Editor which she starts in a couple of weeks.

"So what did Jared think about you applying for the Job in Hartford?" Stephanie asks

"Didn't like it at all, we argueed about it for ages" Rory says "He didn't even care or think about the fact I wanted to be closer to my mum and Luke, all he cared about was himself and  
his work in Long Beach"

* * *

They talk for a few hours then everyone leaves at 10:30pm.  
Rory says good bye to everyone and Logan is the last on to leave.

"Thanks for everything Logan" Rory says

"It was my pleasure Ace, Ava is a wonderful little girl" Logan says

"We'll see you tomorrow" Rory says and Logan is leaving the Hotel room and Rory decides to catch up with Logan and stops him.

* * *

Logan is standing outside her hotel room door.

Rory kisses Logan passionatly and he wraps his arms around her. "I love you Logan" Rory says after pulling away from the kiss

"I love you too Ace" Logan says "See you tomorrow"

Logan kisses Rory before he goes back to his hotel room.  
Rory goes back into her hotel room and closes the door and locks it.  
She gets changed for bed and hops in beside Ava and falls asleep.

**

* * *

****_Thanks For Reading My Story  
_****_Please Write a Review  
_****_It will be Updated soon_**


	8. Chapter 7

****

**Chapter 7 **

The rest of the week Rory and Ava spend the time with Finn, Roesmary, Sara, Colin, Stephanie, Lillian, Mandy, Tristan, Paris, Louise, Honor, Josh and Sophie.  
Ava becomes good friends with Mandy, Sophie, Lillian and Sara. They all have a good time.

On the Friday night Paris and Tristan goes back to Boston and Louise comes back to Long Beach telling Rory that she will call her when she arrives back.  
Honor, Josh and Sophie goes back to Hartford on the Sunday morning cause Josh has work on Monday.

Rosemary, Finn, Sara, Lillian, Mandy, Stephanie, Colin and Logan all goes back to Hartford on the Monday Afternoon.  
They arrive in Hartford at 8:00pm that night. When they get to the baggage area Logan gets his suitcase off then waits for Rory's and Ava's.  
Rory and Ava both watch as Logan trys to take Rory's suitcase off and Ava ends up laughing.  
Logan gets it off then gets Ava's suitcase off and car seat. Logan brings all 3 of there suitcases over to Rory and Ava an Ava's car seat.  
Rory takes hers and Ava's suitcases from Logan and her car seat.  
They walk through security and out to where people wait for passengers. Logan spots his parents there waiting fo him.

"I'll meet you at your mums place later" Logan tells Rory

"Ok, you still know how to get there?" Rory asks and Logan walks off through the crowd to his parents.

"Of course" Logan says

* * *

"Hello Son, how was the Bahamas?" Shira and Mitchum asks as they go to the car

"Good, Hot" Logan says

"How can you fall for Rory again after she turned you down?" Shira ask "You know she not right for you"

"Don't speak about Rory like that an I know she turned me down but that dosen't change the way I feel about her" Logan says

"And the little girl, she's not yours and why would you want to be with Rory when she has a 3 year old involved?" Mitchum ask

"Ava's 2 and I don't care what you think but I will be with Rory weither you like it or not, and I care for Ava more than you would know" Logan says defending Rory and Ava  
"Rory's life is nothing to do with you at all"

The car ride is silent and Logan doesn't look or talk to his parents.

* * *

Rory and Ava walk through the crowd of people and Lorelai and Gigi comes up to them while waiting for Luke to come back.

"Hey Mum, Gigi" Rory says

"Grandma Lorelai. Aunty Gigi

"Hey Rory Ava" Gigi says

"Hey Sweetie, Ava" Lorelai says " I didn't realise you girls where coming back today"

"Why you here then grandma?" Ava asks

"April's arriving soon, Luke gone to where her plane come in." Lorelai says

"Aunty Aprils coming over" Ava says excitedly

"Thats just what I said" Lorelai says

"No I mean she coming" Ava say pointing to where Luke and April are

* * *

As Ava sees Luke and April getting closer. Ava decides to run up to Luke.

"Grandpa Lukey" Ava says running up to him

"Hey Kiddo" Luke says picking up his granddaughter

"Where's your mum?" Luke asks

"With Grandma" Ava says

* * *

April and Luke walks over to where Lorelai, Rory and Gigi are and Luke carries Ava.  
They get to Rory, Lorelai and Gigi.

"Hey Rory" April says

"Hey April, Luke" Rory says

"Hi Rory" Luke says hugging her after putting Ava down.

They all go to the car and Luke puts Rory's, Aprils and Ava's suitcases in the boot of the car.  
Rory puts Ava's car seat in the car and puts Ava in the car seat.  
Everyone puts their seatbelts on and Luke drives them home.

* * *

When they arrive home Lorelai and Luke gets the suitcases out of the car.  
Rory gets Ava out of the car and they goes in.  
Ava goes to Rory's childhood room and lies on Rory's bed.  
Rory follows Ava with there suicases.  
Lorelai comes in and sees them.

"Sorry the beds not ready for you girls " Lorelai says

"It's Ok mum I can do it a little later on" Rory says tucking Ava in who has fallen asleep

Rory and Lorelai leaves the room.

"So we got the photo's you sent us from Ava's birthday party in the Bahamas" Lorelai says "So I see Logan got along well with Ava"

"Yeah" Rory says and there is a knock at the door

* * *

Rory opens the door to see Christopher standing at the door.

"Dad" Rory says shocked "Your alive"

"Rory, who's a the d..." Lorelai says then sees Christopher "Christopher"

"Lore Hi" Christopher says "I know this must be a shock for all off you"

"A shock, we all thought you where dead" Rory says "Mum I need to get some fresh air can u look after Ava for a while"

"Of course sweetie" Lorelai says "While you out why don't you get a few Dvd's out and we can all have a movie night"

"Ok" Rory says and goes into her room quietly and grabs her hand bag then leaves the house

* * *

On her way out she see Gigi talking to Christopher and hugging him and almost crying.  
Rory leave the house and goes to Luke's where Luke and April are. Rory goes and takes a seat at the counter.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Lane asks pouring her a cup of coffee

"My dad's alive, he just showed up at mums place a few minutes ago" Rory says and Luke is standing behind her

"Christopher alive" Luke says

"Yeah" Rory says drinking her coffee

* * *

Rory tells Lane and Luke about the phone call she got from the doctor guy telling her that her father was alive but she didn't belive him.  
Once Rory finishes her coffee Rory decides to leave. Rory goes to Dooses to gets some food for a movie night.  
Rory goes up to the counter and pays for the food and Dean is there.

"Hi Rory" Dean says and then gives her the total

"Hi Dean" Rory says distracted and pays him and leaves with the bag of groceries.

* * *

Rory walks out of Dooses and isn't looking where she is going and bumps into Logan.

"Hey Ace, not looking where your going?' Logan asks

"Sorry about that Logan. I just a little distracted. My Dad turned up at my mums place about 10-15 minutes ago" Rory says "He's alives"

"Wow, so why arn't you there now?" Logan asks

"I needed to get out of the house" Rory says "Where having a movie night why don't you join us? Im just on my way to get the movies"

"Sure" Logan says walking with Rory to the Dvd store

"Logan, I've really missed you" Rory says leaning on Logans shoulder

"Me too, Ace, I've missed you as well" Logan says

* * *

Rory picks some movies out and gets some popcorn and pays for it all.  
Logan drives her back to her mums place and goes in with her.  
When they get to Lorelai's Christopher is still there and Ava is sitting on his lap.

"Hello Christopher" Logan says to Christopher

"Hello Logan" Christopher says remembering Logan

"Hi Logan" Lorelai says "So I guess your joining us"

"Yes I am" Logan says "That's if it's ok"

* * *

Luke and April come home as Lorelai is ordering the pizza and Luke sits down beside Lorelai on the couch.

"Hello Logan" Luke says

"Hi Luke" Logan says

* * *

Luke goes into the kitchen and makes drinks for everyone.  
Christopher tells everyone that it is time for him to go.  
Rory picks Ava up so Christopher can get up, he goes to his car and everyone waves to him including Ava.  
They all goes back in and sits down getting ready to put the movie on and Luke brings the drinks out, Lorelai pays for the pizza when it arrives.  
They eat the Pizza and other food while watching movies.  
After dinner and 2 movie Ava is starting to fall asleep and Rory puts Ava on the trundle bed that she set up earlier before starting the movies.

"Night Angel" Rory says kissing Ava's forehead

"Night Mum" Ava says and kisses Rory's check

* * *

Rory gets changed into her pyjamas and comes back out in her dressing gown and sits beside Logan.  
Gigi also goes to bed because she is tired in the same room where April will be sleeping.  
April goes into her bedroom with Gigi and lstens to her Ipod.  
Luke and Lorelai also goes up to bed saying goodnight to Rory and Logan.  
Lorelai suggest that Logan sleep over in the lounge so he dosen't drive tired.

* * *

"Thanks Lorelai" Logan says

"That's Ok. I don't want you driving home this late" Lorelai says "See you and Rory in the morning"

Rory and Logan sit in the Lounge and talks quietly not to wake Ava up.

* * *

"So your parent's picked you up from the airport" Rory says

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about them" Logan says

"So how do you feel finding out that your Dad is alive?" Logan asks having his arm wrapped around Rory

"I don't know, if feels like a dream that when I fall asleep and wake up tomorrow it will be just a dream" Rory says "It's just such a shock"

* * *

Rory and Logan talks for a while longer then Rory starts getting tired.  
Rory goes into the hallway cupboard getting Logan a couple pillows and some blankets.  
She brings them out to Logan and gives them to him.

"Im going to bed now. See you in the morning Logan" Rory says kissing Logan

"Night Ace" Logan says after pulling away from the long kiss

Rory starts walking away but Logan decides to pull Rory down on to his lap.  
Rory can't resist him because she is too tired and falls asleep by Logan and he pulls blankets over her.  
Logan has his arms wrapped around Rory and he falls asleep after Rory.

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading My Story_**  
**_Please Write a Review_**  
**_It will be Updated soon_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi BLADESOFS2 Thanks for reveiwing. I am Glad you Love this story.  
The next chapters are for you. Hope you like it. Your Idea will be incorporated in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all my other reveiwers as well.** **Hope you all continue to read this story.**

**Sorry It has took so Long to update. I have been busy and then it was Chrirstmas.** **Hope you all had a great Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Rory wakes up and Logan has his arms still around her and she just smiles.  
She snuggles up to Logan and the movement wakes him up.

"Morning Ace" Logan says then kisses her on the lips

Rory pulls away from the Kiss "Morning Logan" Rory says "Im going to have a shower, you know where everything is so feel free to make yourself breakfast"

"Coffee and Pop Tarts for you?" Logan asks

"Always" Rory says "But I can make it myself"

"Go take your shower Ace. Your poptarts and Coffee will be ready when you get out" Logan says "and I know you can make your own breakfast but I want to do it"

* * *

Rory goes to get up when Logan stops her for a few seconds to kiss her before she goes and has her shower. Rory goes quietly into her bed room not wanting to wake Ava up and grabs her clothes to have a shower, when she enters the kitchen Lorelai and Luke are there.

"You too are just so cute together" Luke says

"He really loves you kid" Lorelai says

"I love him too" Rory says "More than Dean, Jess, Jacob and Jared all combined"

"I know you do" Lorelai says

Rory goes into the bathroom and has a shower, washes her hair and body.  
While she is in the shower Luke leaves for work and Lorelai goes upstairs to get dressed when Logan comes out into the Kitchen as she is leaving.

"Good Morning Lorelai" Logan says

"Good Morning Logan" Lorelai says before heading upstairs

* * *

Logan puts the coffee pot on and puts some pop tarts in the toaster for Rory.  
Logan then gets toast in the toaster for himself. Rory's pop tarts pop up.  
Logan is buttering his toast when Ava walks into the kitchen and sits down.

"Good Morning Mr Logan" Ava says

"You can call me Logan" Logan tells Ava

"What you have for breakfast?" Logan asks

"Jam toast and Juice" Ava replies

* * *

Lorelai, April and Rory are standing by the kitchen door watching Logan and Ava.  
Logan puts toast in for Ava and poors her some juice and Lorelai tells Rory and April that she has to get to work.  
Lorelai tells Rory to make sure she get Gigi up soon, dressed and ready because Christopher will be there at 10am to pick her up.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen as Logan hand Ava her juice and toast when it is done.

"Thank you Logan" Ava says

"Your welcome Ava"

"Im heading to work now, so I see you later Ava" Lorelai says to her granddaughter "And Im gussing you will still be here"

"Yes" Logan replies "If thats Ok"

"Sure" Lorelai says "Bye Logan, Ava"

"Bye Grandma" Ava says

"Bye Lorelai" Logan says

* * *

Lorelai leaves and Rory enters the kitchen with April. Rory walks over to Logan and Ava.

"Goodmorning Angel" Rory says kissing Ava's forehead

"Good morning Mum Logan made me breakfast" Ava says

"I know, I saw" Rory says tells Ava

"Morning Ace" Logan says then whispers again in her ear

"Morning to you too and Thanks" Rory says as Logan hands her a coffee

Rory grabs the plate of Pop tarts that Logan has made for her and starts eating them.  
April pours herself some cereal and makes herself a cup of Milo.

"Good morning April" Logan says

"Good morning Logan" April says

* * *

Logan cell rings and he answers it just as Rory finishes her breakfast and goes upstairs to Gigi's room and wakes her up.  
Rory helps Gigi get changed and they come downstairs into the kitchen and Logan is on the phone talking to his work.  
Rory makes Gigi poptarts for breakfast then a few minutes later the door bell rings.  
Rory open the door to her father, Rory has tears in her eyes because she is still trying to over the fact that her father is alive.

"Hey Kiddo" Christopher says "Gigi ready"

"Nearly, Shes finishing of her breakfast" Rory says

"Dad" Gigi says running to the door

"Hey Gigi, You got everything?" Christopher asks

"Yeah, can we see Aunt Lorelai first before we go?" Gigi asks

"Sure" Christopher says "I also want to see Ava if she is up"

"Is your mum here Rory?" Christoper asks

"No at the Inn" Rory says "I'll just go get Ava"

* * *

Rory walks into the kitchen and sees Logan playing cards with Ava while he is still on the phone but to his sister now.  
April is upstairs having a shower and going to get changed. Rory gets Ava so Christopher can see her before he leaves.  
Logan continues his phone call to his sister.

"Hi bro, So I hear mum and Dad where at the airport when you arrived home" Honor says

"Hey Honor, yeah they where, they say me with Rory and Ava" Logan says after Honor has said hi

"Never anything good starts with they saw me with Rory with our parents is good" Honor says

"I know" Logan says "But Im not letting them say how Im aloud to be with"

"So how was your night?" Honor asks

"Fine." Logan says

"I was wondering if you had Rory's number?" Honor asks "I am wanting to asks her something"

"I do, but Im at her place so I can just asks her for you" Logan says when Rory walks into the kitchen not seeing her walk in

"I should of known" Honor says sacastically

"What was it you wanted...?" Logan asks then feels Rory wrap her arm around Logan. "Actually you can ask her yourself if you want?"

"Put Rory on" Honor says

* * *

Ava is in the lounge watching cartoons. In the Logan tells Rory that Honor is on the phone and passes it to her.

"Hey Rory" Honor says

"Hey Honor" Rory says

"So did you and my brother have..." Honor asks

"God Honor, thats very personal but No, we didn't" Rory says cutting Honor off knowing what Honor was reffering to and Logan is laughthing

"Sorry thats not why I was wanting to talk to you about but then Logan said he was at your place." Honor says

"He slept on the couch" Rory says "But so did I"

"Why, don't you have a bed?" Honor asks

"Of course I do, I just didn't make it that far" Rory says

"So anyway I was wondering what you and Ava where up to today?" Honor asks

"Nothing planned" Rory says

"Well theres this fair in Bridgeport today that im taking Sophie to today, we where wondering if you would like to join us?" Honor asks

"Sure, what time?" Rory asks

"Well we heading of now. So you leave when ever and we will meet you there" Honor says "Also Rosemary, Sara, Lillian, Mandy and Stephanie will be there"

"We will see you there" Rory says and they hang up and Rory hands Logan his phone back

* * *

"Hey what if I wanted to finish talking to my sister" Logan says

"She had to go. We are meeting her in Bridgeport" Rory says "Also Sophie, Rosemary, Sara, Lillian, Mandy and Stephanie"

"Why Ace?" Logan asks

"A fair" Rory says "Im going to get Ava ready"

Rory goes into the lounge where April is now sitting int the lounge.

"April there a fair in Bridgeport today, do you want to join us?" Rory asks

"Sure sounds like fun." April says "When, cause I need to let dad know"

"After I get Ava ready" Rory says "Then we can stop off at the diner"

"Come on Ava" Rory says and Ava grabs Rory's hand.

Rory take Ava into her room and changes her into her Stride Rite Sleeping Beauty Pink Sneakers, Denium Jeans and Ralph Lauren Saks Fifth Avenue Infant Girls Floral Print Top. Once Ava is dress Rory, Ava, April and Logan leaves the house and Rory places Ava's car seat in Logan's car then places Ava in her car seat and does her belt up. Rory hops in the front beside Logan who hops in the drivers seat. April hops into the back seat beside Ava. Logan drives to Lukes dinner and April pops in and tells Luke what she is planning on doing and then comes out. Logan drives them to the fair in Bridgeport.

Once they arrive there Logan parks the car and they all hop out. Rory gets Ava out of her car seat and they go in. It cost Rory and Logan $15 dollars each to get in. April $8 dollars and Ava $3. Logan pays for all of them to get in and Rory tells Honor that they are there. Honor, Sophie, Rosemary, Sara, Lillian, Mandy and Stephanie all meet them near the entrance.

"Hey Honor, Sophie, Rosemary, Sara, Lillian, Mandy and Stephanie " Rory says "This is my step sister April"

"Hi April" Honor says then points to Sophie "Im Honor and this is Sophie"

"Im Steph, These are Mandy and Lillian" Stephanie says

"Im Rosemary and this is Sara" Rosemary says

"Hi nice to meet you all" April says

"Hey Hon, Soph" Logan says using his nickname for his sister and neice

"Honor's Logan sister" Rory tells April

* * *

They walk around and the come across the Can Knockdown game which April has a go at first paying $3 and she get most of them  
and Ava wants to have a go next at it. Logan just watches Ava, She is real cute. He just smiles watching her.

"Can I have a go?" Ava asks

"Sure baby" Rory says paying the person behind the counter and hand Ava the 3 balls. Rory gets down beside Ava helping her out a little bit on what to do. Ava throws the first ball and she knock down 3 tins. Second ball she throws knock 1 tins. Ava throws the 3rd ball and knock down the remaining 2 tins.

"I did it" Ava says

"Yes you did" Rory says

"What prize would you like" The lady asks and Ava points to the Monkey  
"She'll have the Monkey" Rory tells the lady

Next Sophie has a turn winning a Large soft toy Forg. Lillian has a turn next and knock down all tins apart from one, so shes doesn't win a prize. Mandy then has a try and knock down only 4 in all 3 turns so she doesn't win a prize. Sara has a turn knocking all the tins down getting a prize Large Dozen 8" Unicorn soft toy (Purple). Non of the adults decide to have a turn so April trys again and this time knock all of them down, she gets a prize a Dozen 10" Flame Dolphin soft toy (Firy Aqua Dolphin).

Next Lillian has a second go knocking all the tins down and gets a prize, a Dozen 14" Furry Natural Dog soft toy (Brown Dog). Mandy has a second go knocking down all tins this time getting a Dozen 12 Penguin soft toy.

* * *

They walking around the fair and Logan buy himself, Rory and Ava a Snowcone.  
Everyone else buys themself one as well then they come to the High Striker Test Your strength game.

"How about you test your strengh with the High Striker game" Rory says in Logan ear

"Ok" Logan says

Logan pays for the High Striker games and gets given a mallet and swings it and hits the pad ringing the bell.  
Everyone watches Logan and stands out of the way when Logan swings the mallet and ringing the bell winning a prize.  
Logan wins a Dozen 19" Soft Red Heart Pillow That says Love on it which Logan gives to Rory.

They continue around the fair and the kids do the Bean Bag Toss then play on the Giant Inflatable Slide, Bouncy castle then the inflatable ball crawl and all the adults all just watch the kids. When April leaves to walk around Rory tells her to keep her phone on and April goes and looks around the fair and bumps into Freddy who is there.

"April" Freddy asks

"Freddy Hi" April says blushing

"So how you been?" Freddy asks

"Good, visiting my dad" April says

"Thats great" Freddy says

"So you here with your family?" April asks

"Yeah, but they are all off doing there own things" Freddy says "You here with your dad"

"No, he's working. I here with my step sister, her friends and her daughter and ex college boyfriend but I think they might be getting back together" April says walking around the fair

"You want to go on the Ferries Wheel?" Freddy asks

"Sure" April says

* * *

April and Freddy walk to the Ferries Wheel and they both pay hoping in the seat to the Ferries Wheel. They talk while riding the ferris wheel.

"April, I have had a crush on you since that feild trip" Freddy says kissing April

"Wow" April says turing red "I Like you to Freddy"

"I know you will be going back to New Mexico but I was thinking that we could do long distance" Freddy says "Will you go out with me"

"Ok" April says

Once they get back to the ground they hop of and walk hand in hand around the fair playing the games and at one of them  
Freddy wins a pink Plush Cat that he choose to give to April. They then goes to the hot dog booth and gets lunch.  
They are sitting there when Rory and her friends comes over.

* * *

After the kids play on the inflatable ball crawl they go on the ferris wheel and then they go over the the Pizza booth  
to get some lunch and they see April and Freddy at a tble near the hot dog booth.  
April introduces Freddy to everyone and then everyone to Freddy with Rory's help.  
Freddys parents come over and says hi to April then gets Freddy ready to leave.

"Bye April" Freddy says

"Bye Freddy" April says

Freddy kisses April before he leaves causing Ava to make an Eww sound. Honor, Sophie, Steph, Lillian, Mandy, Rosmary and Sara all leave at that time as well because the kids are tired. Logan, Rory, April and Ava all say good bye to them.

"Can we go home as well?" Ava asks

"Sure" Rory tells Ava and lifts her up to carry her to the car

* * *

On the way out Rory buys a bag of cotton candy for later on. They all go back to Logans car and hops in.  
Rory places Ava in her car seat and April hops in the back seat next to Ava.  
Rory sits in the front next to Logan who sits in the drives seat.  
Logan the drives them home to Stars Hollow and Ava falls asleep on the ride.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the delay I have been busy  
Next chapter will be a while before it will be updated because I havent started it yet**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they get back to the crabshack Jacob is standing at the door waiting for Rory to get home, Ava is still asleep so Logan carries her into Rorys bedroom seeing  
Rorys face drop when she sees Jacob. April walks in after Logan. Logan watches them from the lounge window.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Rory asks

"Im here because I want to see my daughter" Jacob says "I have rights"

"Actually you dont Jacob, after u left me while I was pregnant I choose not to put ur name on her birth certificate" Rory says "I cant let you see her im sorry, your only going to hurt her, my father was never there just like u havent been for the past 2 years, I would like you to leave"

"Let me see her" Jacob yells drunkly

"No and especially not since that ur drunk" Rory says

Jacob trys to barg in trying to push past her almost knocking Rory over. Logan is watching from inside coming out and catching Rory before he goes to stop Jacob from coming into the house because he will wake Ava.

"I suggest u leave before we call the police Jacob" Logan says "This is no way to act"

Jacob storms of hoping in his car which is on the street. Logan wraps his arms around Rory rubbing her arms.

"Hey Ace, You ok?" Logan asks

"Yes, lil shaken up but fine" Rory says "Thanks Logan"

"Any Time Ace, Im here for you" Logan says as they go in

"Is Ava still asleep?" Rory asks hoping Jacobs yelling didnt wake her up

"Yeah, shes sound asleep cuddling her Monkey" Logan says

"Im tired" Rory says leaning on Logan

"Take a nap Ace" Logan says "or a warm bubble bath"

"Mhmm bubble bath sounds good" Rory says

Logan runs bath for Rory putting bubble bath in and Rory strips climbing in.  
Logan sits behind her putting his feet in the bath and starts to massage her shoulders.

"Mhmm more Logan" Rory moans

Logan massages her body harder "ohh yess thats it Logan" Rory says

"You so sexy" Logan says kissing Rorys neck and she moan more

"So are u Logan" Rory say tilting her head back pulling Logans face to hers kissing his lips

"I Love you MAC" Rory say

"I Love you too Ace" Logan says back

"Im never letting anyone or anything hurt u and Ava" Logan says "You both important to me"

"Thanks Logan" Rory say "For everything"

After a few minutes Logan helps Rory out wrapping a towel around her hugging her.

"You feel better now?" Logan asks

"Much" Rory says smirking at Logan with a grin ;) "but I think I still take that nap if you join me"

"Sure babe" Logan says letting Rory get dressed knowing they will just come off soon

When they leave the bathroom Ava comes up to Rory and Logan.

"Hey Ava" Logan says

"Hi Angel, you have a good sleep?" Rory asks

"Yes" She says Rory smiles at her daughter

"Aprils going to the Inn and then dinner can I go with her mummy?" Ava asks

"If its Ok with April sweetie" Rory say

"Yeah I can look after her, we can have some Aunty and neiece time" April says

"And make sure you and Logan finish ur dirty fun nap before we get back, we be 1 hour, 2 hours tops that should give u enough alone time" April whispers in Rorys ear and Rory blushes knowing april meant sex "and I call dibs on being one ur bridesmaids at ur wedding"

"Thanks April" Rory says "Ava Sweetie be good for April"

"Yes mummy" Ava says

Ava and April leave the house and Rory realises April must of heard them in the bathroom.

"Omg April must of hear as fooling around in the bathroom" Rory says

Logan smirks at Rory "Come on Rory what did April say" Logan asks

Rory repeats what April said "make sure you and Logan finish ur dirty fun nap before we get back, we be 1 hour, 2 hours tops that should give u enough alone time" Logan smirks starting to kiss Rory.

"I plan on making you orgasim 9 times in that time babe" Logan says leading Rory to her bedroom as Rory smiles at Logan

Logan starts stripping Rory and kissing her neck and Rory slides her hand up Logans top caressing his body. Rory and Logan both moan as the strip eachother and rub eachother. Logan lies Rory down on her bed kissing down body kissing her most sensitve sexual spots. Mhmmmm Logan Rory moans as logan kisses her sensitve sexual spots getting his cock and rubbing it on Rorys lips mhmmmm babe oh how I have missed this cock Rory moans licking Logans cock more sliding it in my mouth as she sucks him harder and faster starting to deepthoat is cock untill Logan fills up Rorys mouth sceaming her name. While Rory is sucking Logan goes down on Rory sucking her pussy and swirling his tounge on her clits as he fingers her. Rory moans loudly on Logans cock evenually cumming when Logan fills up Rorys mouth, Rory fills up Logans sceaming Logans name as she cums.

"You so Sexy and Hot Ace" Logan tells Rory "I want to marry you Ace"

"I want to marry you too Logan" Rory says "Your my Luke"

Logan smiles getting up to get a ring from his pocket of his pants that are lying on the floor and puts the ring on her finger. Rory and Logan smile then continue to make out.  
2 hours later when Ava and April arrive back home Lorelai is with them. Rory is dressed and Logan is taking a shower.

"Ava sweetie why dont you go play in ur room Grandma wants to chat with ur mum" Lorelai says

"Ok Granmmy" Ava says running off into her room to play

"April told me about what happened with Jacob" Lorelai says

"Im fine" Rory says

While Rory is talking to her mum Logan comes out and sees them talking so he leaves them alone and goes to Avas room to see what she is up too.  
When Rory puts her ring hand in front of April and Lorelai they see the Engagement ring on her finger and there mouth drop sits down with Ava and she asks Logan to read to her. "Sure Princess, just pick out the book and I will read it to you" Logan says kissing her forehead.  
Ava smiles picking out Sleeping Beauty. Logan lifts her on to his knee and starts Reading to her.

* * *

**_Sleeping Beauty_**

**_Once upon a time there were a king and queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one._**

**_ But it happened that once when the queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water on to the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter." _**

**_ What the frog had said came true, and the queen had a little girl who was so pretty that the king could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the wise women, in order that they might be kind and well-disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home. _**

**_ The feast was held with all manner of splendor and when it came to an end the wise women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby - one gave virtue, another beauty, a third riches, and so on with everything in the world that one can wish for. _**

**_ When eleven of them had made their promises, suddenly the thirteenth came in. She wished to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead." And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room. _**

**_ They were all shocked, but the twelfth, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, it shall not be death, but a deep sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall. _**

**_ The king, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune, gave orders that every spindle in the whole kingdom should be burnt. Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young girl, for she was so beautiful, modest, good-natured, and wise, that everyone who saw her was bound to love her. _**

**_ It happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, the king and queen were not at home, and the maiden was left in the palace quite alone. So she went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers just as she liked, and at last came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow winding-staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. _**

**_"Good day, old mother," said the king's daughter, "what are you doing there?" _**

**_"I am spinning," said the old woman, and nodded her head. _**

**_"What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said the girl, and she took the spindle and wanted to spin too. But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it. _**

**_ And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep. And this sleep extended over the whole palace, the king and queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and the cook, who was just going to pull the hair of the scullery boy, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again. _**

**_ But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleeping briar-rose, for so the princess was named, went about the country, so that from time to time kings' sons came and tried to get through the thorny hedge into the castle. But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a miserable death. _**

**_ After long, long years a king's son came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn-hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named briar-rose, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that the king and queen and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather, that many kings, sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death. _**

**_ Then the youth said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful briar-rose." The good old man might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words. _**

**_ But by this time the hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when briar-rose was to awake again. When the king's son came near to the thorn-hedge, it was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize the boy, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck. _**

**_ He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne lay the king and queen. Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where briar-rose was sleeping. _**

**_ There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, briar-rose opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly. _**

**_ Then they went down together, and the king awoke, and the queen, and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and the cook gave the boy such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl. _**

**_ And then the marriage of the king's son with briar-rose was celebrated with all splendor, and they lived contented to the end of their days._**

**_-THE END- _**

* * *

Thanks for Reading My Story. I hope you are enjoying it.

**Will Lorelai be happy about the Engagement or will she be Mad?**

**How will Ava feel when Rory and Logan tell her that they are getting Married and that Logan will be her step dad**

**Find out in Next Chapter**


	11. AUTOHERS NOTE: IN PROGRESS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

Wont be updating or writing more stories for a while as I lost my flash drive that has all my story's on so will need to rewrite them unless I find my flash drive.

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them**

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote  
Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

Hope You All had a Great Queens Birthday


End file.
